Sinceridade
by Blyez
Summary: O Sr. Weasley torna a ser internado em St. Mungus, abalando a todos os visitantes na casa de Sirius. Lá Hermione tenta encontrar paz e, principalmente, distância de Rony e seus comentários sobre Lila. Porém ela não consegue fugir completamente dos Weasley
1. Chapter 1: Agitação

Nevava ao logo do largo Grimmauld, e de uma maneira não mágica, mas lamentosa onde as pessoas só desejam se encolher por debaixo de um edredom em suas camas e tentar dormir um pouco mais. Alguns flocos eram assoprados pelo vento e quando não atingiam o telhado da casa vertical ou ficavam presos nas superfícies que se destacavam na construção, grudavam nas janelas escuras. E embora as ruas estivessem silenciosas e com poucos trouxas se aventurando pelo frio arrasador de Londres, o interior da casa número doze era barulhento e agitado como sempre.

Haviam chegado a casa de Sirius em um momento de emergência, onde o Sr. Weasley sofrera um grave acidente durante o trabalho, ou era mais ou menos assim como os membros da Ordem se referiam as feridas feias no corpo do homem. Ele ainda estava pernoitando no St. Mungus, porém havia a previsão de logo poder ser movido para a casa.

Hermione Granger ajeitou uma mecha de seu cabelo cacheado atrás da orelha quando esta começou a atrapalhar sua leitura. Infelizmente alguém havia escolhido aquele exato momento para causar uma grande explosão no corredor, o que fez a casa estremecer e sujeira cair nas páginas de seu exemplar. Hermione suspirou, apostando sua coleção de livros como os gêmeos estavam por detrás daquilo: desde que receberam a notícia de que o pai estava bem resolveram focar suas "atividades" em irritar Rony, que tentava não se embaraçar com seu relacionamento com Lila. Harry engrossava o coro toda vez que o amigo ficava com as orelhas vermelhas, a Sra. Weasley tentava restabelecer a paz na casa que não era sua e Lupin se divertia com tudo aquilo.

E Hermione... Bom, tentava não ver o que estava acontecendo. Desde que Rony começara a namorar, ela procurava evitá-lo com a mesma determinação que faria se o garoto estivesse em chamas. Felizmente Harry compreendera logo seus motivos e a encobria toda vez que o amigo questionava sua ausência.

-Rápido, Fred, por aqui...

Dois rapazes altos e com a bagunçada cabeleira ruiva irromperam pela porta as pressas, fechando a entrada logo atrás de si. Os rostos idênticos a encaram com surpresa, notando pela primeira vez a garota sentada na batente da janela com o jeans impecável e o moletom roxo. Desde que a Sra. Weasley confiscara suas varinhas, os gemes se viam forçado a correr pela casa toda sem poder usufruir da arte de aparar.

-Se mamãe perguntar, não estamos aqui! – Fred sussurrou rapidamente antes de saltar atrás de uma poltrona empoeirada e cheia de bolor enquanto seu irmão gêmeo achatava-se atrás do armário.

Ela mal teve tempo para digerir o pedido quando uma mulher baixa e gorda abriu a porta ao mesmo tempo que parecia soltar fumaça pelos ouvidos – imagem que foi ressaltado pela sua expressão zangada e cabeleira vermelha.

-Oh, desculpe-me, Hermione, não quis atrapalhá-la. Por acaso não viu Fred ou Jorge passarem por aqui, viu, querida?

-Ahn... Não, Sra. Weasley. Desculpe. – ela observou a mulher fechar a porta com gentileza e marchar pelo corredor enquanto continuava sua busca.

-Nossa, obrigado, Hermione. – Fred saiu do esconderijo com o rosto sujo e um pedaço de mofo no casaco. – Ela teria colocado a nossa cabeça naquele armário no primeiro andar se nos pegasse.

-Vocês não deveriam estar aprontando com sua mãe. Ela ainda está abalada com a notícia do Sr. Weasley. – suspirando ao ver que Fred tomava lugar na poltrona velha (o que era um sinal de que não pretendiam sair dali tão cedo), ela fechou o livro.

-Eu não vejo porque ela se estressou quando explodimos o pote de melado na cozinha. – Jorge tomou lugar junto ao irmão, sentando-se no braço da poltrona. – Não sabíamos que pavio de bombas caseiras queimavam tão rápido.

-Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou Fred quando Hermione pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se em direção a porta.

-Arranjar um lugar sossegado para ler.

Antes que pudesse reagir, cada gêmeo segurou um de seus braços e arrastou para longe da porta.

-Se sair do quarto, nossa mãe vai voltar a nos procurar aqui... – começou Jorge.

-...e se nos achar, vamos ficar com a vaga de papai em St. Mungus. – concluiu Fred.

-Eu não me importo, vocês se meteram nessa confusão e não vão me envolver. – desvencilhando dos braços de Fred e Jorge, ela abraçou o livro contra o peito e lançou um olhar de censura para os dois.

-Não vamos deixá-la sair. – avisou Jorge, cruzando os braços.

-Ah, é? Então vou gritar com toda força onde vocês estão. – retrucou Hermione com um olhar furioso.

Os dois vacilaram e trocaram uma expressão de horror entre si. Sem dizer mais nada, a garota saiu do quarto e andou pelo corredor a procura de um lugar tranqüilo.

Infelizmente a Ordem estava recebendo os membros para uma reunião naquele instante, então a casa estava barulhenta nos andares próximos ao térreo. Ela precisou subir as escadas e ficou no quarto que dividia com Gina: a garota ficava com uma certa freqüência na cama, mas não era do tipo que fazia barulho e entendia a necessidade de Hermione estar em ambiente silencioso, o que era um alivio para a garota.

Aquela era uma das raras ocasiões onde a jovem Weasley não estava presente, provavelmente junto a Harry e Ronny enquanto tentavam descobrir algo sobre a reunião lá embaixo, então Hermione simplesmente se atirou na cama e reabriu o livro.

Havia conseguido avançar sete páginas quando bateram na porta.

-Oi, Mione. – Gina entrou no quarto e deu a volta pela cama da amiga – Lendo de novo?

-Fui interrompida pelos gêmeos lá embaixo.

-Nem me fale, a cozinha está um caos. Melado é difícil de se tirar mesmo com magia. – ela fez uma careta enquanto se sentava na própria cama – Mamãe está furiosa.

-Eu posso imaginar.

-Gina, preciso de um favor... – outra cabeça vermelha irrompeu pela porta e abriu um largo sorriso ao ver quem estava no quarto com sua irmã.

-O que é, Jorge?

-Na verdade, é Fred. – ele entrou no aposento na ponta dos pés e fechou a porta. – E ai, Mione? Como vai?

A garota simplesmente soltou o livro na cara: nunca, NUNCA iria terminar sua leitura naquela casa. Quase saltou quando sentiu seu colchão afundar e se deu conta de que Fred estava se acomodando na extremidade oposta para falar com a irmã.

-Pode dizer para mamãe que estava com você jogando cartas nos últimos trinta minutos? – ele ignorou os resmungos feitos por Hermione e palavras soltas como "espaçoso" ou "folgado".

-E Jorge? – Gina cruzou as pernas sobre o colchão.

-Foi pego quando tentávamos passar por ela enquanto estava na biblioteca e sempre irei admirar o sacrifício que ele está fazendo... – diante do olhar nada convencido da irmã, ele deu os ombros – Está certo, paguei dez galeões para que ele me encobrisse. A questão é que mamãe está fazendo a ronda desde o segundo andar e não vai demorar para ela me achar aqui.

- Vou cobrar dois pela mentira. – disse Gina por fim tirando as meias e deitando-se.

-Caramba, que cavadora de ouro você se tornou. – Fred vasculhou os bolsos e entregou as moedas a irmã – Finalmente está dando ouvidos ao que eu e Jorge dizemos. Hermione, vai querer suborno também?

Ele não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio quando Hermione o chutou para fora da cama e voltou a ler o livro.

-Que grosseria!

-Eu juro, Weasley, que se precisar retomar a mesma frase mais uma vez porque você me interrompeu, conto toda a verdade para sua mãe. – disse ela entre dentes.

Por um segundo, ela achou que finalmente vencera a guerra, porém achou que estava quieto demais, considerando que havia um dos gêmeos no quarto. Ela lembrou-se do filme "Tubarão" que vira na casa de seus pais e a calmaria do mar antes que o monstro desse o ataque. Lentamente ela abaixou o livro e olhou ao redor: fora Gina, não havia sinal de outra pessoa no quarto. Hermione permitiu-se relaxar quando seu livro fora arrancado de sua mão por alguém postado ao lado de sua cama.

-FRED! – gritou ela quando ele disparou pelo corredor com uma risada louca.

~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~.~~.~~.~~.~~..

**N.A.: Hey, Cheff! E ai, gente, tudo bem? Minha primeira fic de HarryPotter (não sei como nunca fiz uma antes, eu sou apaixonada pelo livro e, mais importante, pelos gêmeos Weasleys)**

**Serei sincera, meu coração bate mais forte pelo nosso querido Fred, mas eu estou cansada de criar fics com OC e pelo que vejo isso é o que mais acontece por aqui, então juntei Hermione e ele porque, bom, adoro nossa boa Mione e seria um casal engraçado. Por favor, se puderem, dexem Reviews com comentários e sugestões, isso acrescenta muito na escrita ;)**

**Até a próxima =)**


	2. Chapter 2: Cuidados

Não houve erro: a Sra. Weasley logo havia pedido aos filhos, Harry e Hermione para que limpassem a cozinha enquanto ela se juntava aos outros na reunião da Ordem. Como punição pela bagunça, Jorge fora obrigado a não usar magia e dar o retoque final a cozinha quando todos estivessem acabado. Por solidariedade, Fred abdicou de sua varinha – pois Molly disse que lhe devolver apenas para ajudar na limpeza – e juntou-se ao irmão na difícil missão de arrancar o melado das paredes e do teto.

Acabou sendo um trabalho demorado necessitando de paciência: pior do que grude, o doce deixava uma camada gordurosa de onde era retirado, e exigia o dobro de poções para limpeza até sair todo. Rony insistia em falar sobre Lila mesmo quando ninguém lhe perguntava nada ou soltasse qualquer comentário sobre seu namoro, bastava que a cozinha mergulhasse no silêncio por mais de cinco minutos que ele desatava a falar. Até mesmo Harry estava começando a se irritar com o falatório, aquilo ficou bem claro quando ele usou magia para rasgar seu pano d limpeza em dois pedaços e enfiá-los nos ouvidos. Os gêmeos até consideraram em prender a cabeça do irmão dentro da panela onde estavam recolocando o melado, mas Gina os impediu quando disse que iria matá-los se os obrigassem a recomeçar a limpeza.

Fred olhou por sobre o ombro enquanto se esticava sobre uma cadeira para alcançar o teto e reparou na expressão de Hermione: não era de cansaço ou tédio ou até mesmo irritação, era infeliz. Franzindo o cenho, ele voltou sua atenção para a mancha de melado sobre sua cabeça: Hermione raramente ficava com triste, normalmente aquele tipo de situação envolvia notas ou Monstro sendo tratado mal, talvez até mesmo quando sabia de notícias ruins sobre alguém da Ordem, mas durante limpeza? Esticou o braço um pouco mais apoiando um dos pés nas costas da cadeira.

-Jorge, me ajuda aqui. Segure a cadeira. – disse ele quando sentiu seu equilíbrio vacilar.

-Estou ocupado. – respondeu ele quando localizou outra poça de melado embaixo do armário. – Rony, vá ajudá-lo.

Rony, feliz por finalmente largar o pano e poder se esticar, segurou a cadeira onde o irmão mais velho estava.

-...então duas semanas depois nos encontramos nas masmorras depois do toque de recolher. Não sabe como ficamos com medo que Snape ou alguém da Sonserina nos pegasse. Mas valeu totalmente a pena, porque...

-Rony, se disser mais uma palavra sobre essa garota, juro que você vai ser a próxima coisa a explodir nessa cozinha. – grunhiu Fred revirando o pena na mão e esfregando com mais força o teto.

-Nem pense nisso! – ralhou Gina finalmente acabando de lavar os garfos, facas e colheres. – Nem acredito que acabei com isso aqui. Quem foi o idiota que deixou a gaveta de talheres aberta?

-Culpado. – gritou Jorge sob o armário.

-Não seja tão mal educado! – retrucou Rony para Fred. – ninguém reclamou quando você falava sobre Angelina ano passado.

-Porque meus comentários se resumiram a um dia, seu babaca. – Fred pôs-se nas pontas do pés alcançando seu último trecho de melado – E pelo menos o que eu tinha a dizer era mais interessante sobre alguém de beleza não questionável.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Rony pregar um susto no irmão e sacudir a cadeira. Ele apenas queria dar a Fred medo para não fazer aquele tipo de brincadeira enquanto ele o ajudava, porém seu irmão não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio e caiu sobre a pia, o som horrível de algo duro batendo no mármore da bancada fez a todos ficarem em um silêncio mortal.

Jorge foi o primeiro a se recuperar, atirando Rony para longe do caminho e segurando o irmão gêmeo nos braços. Os outros se reuniram em um círculo em torno de um Fred desacordado enquanto Rony perdia a cor do rosto e gaguejava:

-E-Eu...eu estava brincando, eu não queria...

-Eu juro que vou jogar uma saca de aranhas na sua cama assim que você dormir! – urrou Jorge – Olha o que você fez!

-Eu não queria! Juro! Não achei que ele fosse cair.

-Rony, dessa voz você foi longe demais! – Gina segurou o irmão pela gola da camisa e sacou a varinha e a apontou para seu rosto assustado. Ela sabia que não tinha permissão para usar magia, porém sua raiva falava mais forte.

-Oh, saiam da frente. – Hermione empurrou os dois para o lado e procurou alguma coisa no armário de conservas enquanto Jorge dava tapinha no rosto do gêmeo e tentava reanimá-lo. Ela voltou com um pequeno frasco cheio de uma solução verde pastosa e retirou a rolha sobre o nariz de Fred. Quando ele inspirou, tossiu com força e encolheu-se contra o irmão com uma crise de espirros.

-Que droga é essa? – resmungou, esfregando o nariz violentamente – Parece o cheiro das meias do Jorge depois de um treino de Quadribol.

-Já disse que aquelas meias eram suas, Fred. – retrucou o irmão, feliz por ver o outro acordado e já com o humor preso na língua.

-Alho, essência de mandrágora e suor de gnomo. – respondeu Hermione com tranqüilidade enquanto recolocava o frasquinho no lugar. – Olho tonto as vezes gosta de pingar isso na bebida para dar um gostinho a mais. Ele me avisou quando quase bebi um de seus cálices em um jantar. – ela apressou-se a acrescentar quando todos a olharam de um jeito estranho.

Rony tentou aproveitar a oportunidade para se esgueirar para longe das mãos de Gina, porém os reflexos de sua irmã eram afiados como os de um gato, e ela logo se lembrou de onde havia parado com Rony. Só depois de pedir perdão vinte e sete vezes para o irmão, aceitar ser cobaia de um de seus experimentos para doces que venderiam na loja de Logros e Brincadeiras e dizer que limparia o resto da cozinha sozinho Gina decidiu não azará-lo ali.

Quando estavam todos no corredor – o que foi um custo para Harry, já que o amigo tentou convencê-lo de todas as maneiras a ficar e ajudá-lo – Fred lançou um sorriso para o irmão que o ajudava a andar.

-E nem doeu de verdade. – riu, mas logo parou quando sua cabeça fez a casa rodar.

-Você deveria dar uma olhada nisso, Fred. – Harry avaliou o hematoma no maxilar do rapaz onde a quina da pia o havia acertado em cheio. – Vai ficar bem roxo.

-Você acha? – Jorge parecia sinceramente preocupado: não queria que nada estragasse o lindo rosto de seu irmão idêntico.

-Acredite, já tomei muitos tombos e topadas na casa dos Dursleys. Eu pegaria gelo, mas corro o risco de ficar preso com Rony e sua interminável narração sobre como os cabelos de Lila brilham sob as luzes de velas.

Mais uma vez Fred conseguiu flagrar um muxoxo rápido no rosto de Hermione, porém se desfez tão rápido que ele se perguntou se realmente vira a expressão infeliz.

Eles ajudaram Jorge a levar o irmão até o quarto, onde deitou Fred na cama e foi buscar um pano molhado. Depois de se certificarem que ficariam bem, saíram, porém, Jorge alcançou Hermione antes que ela fosse longe.

-Quero pedir um favor. – algo em seus olhos castanhos a fez estremecer. Hermione fez um aceno positivo para Gina, que estava aguardando a amiga, e acompanhou o Weasley para dentro do quarto.

A bagunça ali dentro era inigualável. Hermione não conseguia entender como os rapazes eram capaz de fazer tanta sujeira e conviver dentro de tal chiqueiro sem ter um mínimo de incomodo. A quantidade de poções, doces e materiais de utilidade questionável largados no chão era tamanha que a garota rezava a cada passo.

-Fale rápido. Ei! – ali, sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha que os gêmeos dividiam enquanto faziam pesquisas, havia um amontoado de calças, camisas e, para seu horror, uma cueca onde seu livro descansava. Ela pegou o objeto como se fosse pus e o guardou sobre o braço – Isso é meu.

-É? Eu não sabia. – justificou-se Jorge enquanto acomodava-se ao lado do irmão – Ele nunca lê esse tipo de coisa e quando apareceu aqui com isso, achei que fosse da Gina.

-O que você quer, Jorge? – já irritada, Hermione tentou não pensar nas condições pelas quais seu livro passara naquele quarto.

-Só queria que desse uma olhada nele. – Jorge indicou o irmão gêmeo com a cabeça – Você sabe bem sobre curativos trouxas e mágicos, então é uma ajuda melhor do que a de Harry. Por favor, Mione. Prometo dar milhões de bombons açucarados de Natal.

Ela iria se recusar, sair do quarto as pressas e se trancar em algum lugar para ter paz, porém a forma com que Jorge implorava com o olhar para ver se seu irmão estava bem a comoveu. Ela nunca entendeu o elo que ligava os dois, imaginou a força de uma relação fraterna entre gêmeos. Sendo filha única, Hermione até mesmo sentia certa inveja dos Weasleys, principalmente de Fred e Jorge. Nunca admitiria, seria um pesadelo, mas cedeu ao pedido de Jorge.

-Vá lá embaixo e veja se consegue que sua mãe empreste a varinha para fazer um pouco de gelo, coloque em um pano ou saco e traga pra cá. – suspirou ela sentando-se perto da cabeça de Fred enquanto seu irmão saia por afora.

O rapaz estava quieto, sentia a cabeça zumbir e latejar, as coisas ainda estavam sem foco e com certeza havia gosto de sangue em sua boca. Mal podia sentir o travesseiro onde sua cabeça estava apoiado, porém corou quando as mãos de Hermione seguraram seu rosto.

A garota tentou ser o mais gentil possível, esquecer o quanto Fred a havia importunado mais cedo, e ficou chocada com o tamanho da marca no maxilar do rapaz. Certamente era um daqueles hematomas que passaria do estado roxo e viraria uma mesclagem de verde com preto. Pela altura de onde ele havia caído, deveria ter alguma fratura naquela região, mas ela estava certa de que deveria ter alguma poção em sua maleta para aquilo.

-Eu estou tão feio assim? – perguntou Fred sentindo a cabeça doer.

-O que? – surpresa pelo diálogo repentino, ela voltou sua atenção para os olhos do rapaz.

-Sua cara... Faz perecer que estou tão charmoso quanto o Filch depois de um dia de trabalho. – ele tentou rir, porém aquilo lhe custou uma pontada de dor na boca. – Eu acho que quebrei alguma coisa.

-Pode apostar que sim. – ela o forçou a abrir a boca e deu uma longa olhada na arcada dentária de Fed. – acho que rachou seus primeiros molares e o segundo molar direito. – depois de notar o olhar indagador de Fred, ela completou – Meus pais são dentistas.

-Dentistas? Ah, médicos dos dentes. – disse ele por fim quando Hermione o soltou. - Papai já falou deles. Que nojo mexer na boca dos outros.

-Eu estou mexendo na sua. – retrucou ela com um olhar de censura.

-Mas eu sou um cara limpinho: sem cáries ou mal hálito.

-Ao julgar por esse quarto, tenho que discordar.

Hermione virou o pano molhado que Jorge havia posto na testa do irmão e deu uma última avaliada em Fred.

-Bom, peça para o seu irmão ir até meu quarto depois e pegar uma poção de calcificação de ossos comigo. Snape passou como dever para as férias e eu preparei demais. – ela corou diante da própria mentira: sempre fazia o triplo das doses que eram pedidas para pontuação extra e prevenção para falhas. – Até lá, fique em absoluto repouso, tente dormir e, principalmente, fique de boca fechada. Daqui a pouco isso vai inchar e começar a doer, então melhor não falar ou comer nada até reparar esses dentes.

Seria apenas outro dia ordinário, ela pegou o livro e começou a levantar-se quando Fred capturou sua mão direita e beijou seus dedos gentilmente. Ela nunca se esqueceu como os lábios dele estavam mornos no momento, e como foi macio o gesto, nem ele deixou de pensar naqueles dedos delicados ou a forma como Hermione corou diante de seu pequeno sorriso de agradecimento. Ela balbuciou qualquer coisa antes de sair do quarto e quase deu um encontro com Jorge quando ele retornava do térreo com um saco abarrotado de neve que ele recolhera da rua. Obviamente Molly não lhe dera a varinha e ele precisou se virar.

O rapaz não perguntou o porque da pressa quando entrou no quarto e viu a expressão de Fred.

~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~.~~.~~..~~.

**N.A.: Hey, Cheff! Olá a todos que estão acompanhando essa história, fiquem sabendo que fiquei surpresa com o número de visitas O.O Estou C-H-O-C-A-D-A! ^^ Fico feliz que tanta gente tenha procurado por essa Fic, e não se esqueçam, comentários são sempre muito bem vindos, reviews são a motivação e energia dos autores^^**

**Obrigada a D. Y. Uchiha, fquei feliz que gostou tanto da história, sim, terá continuação (geralmente eu aviso quando é o último capítulo ou estou perto do fim). Muito obrigada =D**

**Bjão a todos.**


	3. Chapter 3: Favores suspeitos

-O que? – Fred finalmente exclamou, porém a dor aguda de seus dentes o atingiu na boca como uma facada.

Frustrado, ele continuou ali, sendo fulminado pelo olhar divertido do irmão e seu sorriso debochado. Fred não sabia que seu rosto podia ser tão irritante e prometeu a si mesmo que iria começar a parar de lançar olhares cínicos para os outros. Bem, talvez só um pouco. Jorge acomodou o saco sobre a cabeça do irmão, imergindo o rosto de Fred sob aquele amontoado de tecido e neve.

-Você não existe, só isso. – Jorge jogou-se sobre a própria cama chutando suas roupas para o chão enquanto se acomodava.

Fred lutou contra o peso do gelo e tentou descansar o lado direito do rosto, onde a dor era mais aguda, na sacola. Seu coração martelava contra o peito: a forma com que Hermione o tocara, seus dedos gentis em seu rosto deixavam a lembrança de um carinho que ele antes nunca havia conhecido. Nem mesmo quando namorava Angelina ela o havia tratado daquele jeito, geralmente a garota não levava suas doenças e machucados a sério, achando sempre que havia uma piada por detrás daquilo. Esse era o problema: quando se tratavam dele e seu irmão, as vezes as palhaçadas não permitiam que os outros vissem as urgências pelas quais eles passavam.

Fred recordou do momento e seu estomago deu uma cambalhota em sua barriga. A possibilidade de continuar machucado para receber aquele tipo de atenção novamente era muito tentadora se ele não ficasse proibido de falar ou mover a cabeça.

-Hum! – ele estalou os dedos para chamar a atenção do irmão que fingia dormir – Falar...Hermione...Pedir...Poção! – e foi tudo que ele pode resmungar enquanto Jorge mantinha o sorriso de deboche.

-O.k., mas quando eu voltar e você resolver isso daí, vai me dizer o que fez com ela. – Jorge ignorou o grunhido que seu irmão soltou e o cutucou na altura das costelas enquanto ria – O que? Quando encontrei com ela, estava tão vermelha que jurei que ela havia comido uma de nossas balas apimentadas. Acha mesmo que sou burro ao ponto de não achar que você fez alguma coisa? – riu ele antes de deixar o quarto.

Enquanto se dirigia para o cômodo das garotas, Jorge remoeu a idéia: O que faria Hermione Granger, a imbatível, ficar envergonhada daquele jeito? Ele tinha certeza de que Fred fizera algo, porém considerava o irmão insano o suficiente ao ponto de tirar toda a roupa e dançar para a garota. Não. Se fizesse aquilo Hermione estaria aos berros pela casa toda. Sua cabeça estava tão focada no assunto que quando a encontrou na cama com o livro que a pouco pegara em seu quarto, as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que pensasse:

-O que Fred fez?

Gina, que estava concentrada demais em polir a varinha, ergueu a cabeça de um salto exatamente ao mesmo tempo que Hermione.

-Perdão...? – a garota disse fechando o livro.

-Nada, esqueça. Fred falou de uma poção...

-Ah, sim. – ela saltou da cama graciosamente e alcançou a mala onde suas coisas estavam em uma organização admirável.

Jorge tinha que admitir: Aquilo era um quarto! Arrumado, limpo e com um delicioso perfume no ar. Ele não avistou sequer uma única peça de roupa largada em canto nenhum se não no cesto que sua mãe pusera em todos os quartos para roupa suja. Ficou surpreso quando a garota estendia um frasco com um líquido branco de aparência leitosa dentro.

-Uma colher de chá a cada doze horas. – instruiu ela quando Jorge pegou o recipiente e analisou o conteúdo – Ele deve ficar bom amanhã pela noite, já que se tratam apenas de rachaduras.

-Você é uma santa, Mione. – Jorge abriu um largo sorriso para a garota. – O que seríamos de nós sem você?

Ela preferiu revirar os olhos a responder.

-E nada de comida consistente para Fred até ficar completamente bom. Água, sorvete e sopa sem pedacinhos de nada. Passe no coador antes de dar para ele. Amanhã dou uma olhada e vejo como ele está.

-É o que? Sorvete? Coador? – Gina riu da expressão confusa do irmão sem ter a decência de disfarçar.

A verdade era que Jorge estava apavorado: se sua mãe soubesse, bom, provavelmente mandaria Jorge para uma visita rápida até St. Mungus porque duvidava que ela fosse capaz de magia curativa para ossos e dentes e ele não queria vê-la sendo obrigada a internar um filho quando o próprio marido já estava lá. Além do que, se soubesse o que acontecera, Rony seria morto antes que os gêmeos pudessem se vingar. Hermione o avaliou por um momento e conseguiu imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça de Jorge. Com um suspiro cansado, disse:

-Olha, façamos o seguinte: apenas se certifique de dar a poção nas horas certas. Infelizmente não tenho nada para dor, então mantenha ele sempre com gelo para evitar inchaço. – sentindo que iria se arrepender, completou – Eu cuido das refeições do Fred. Quando tirei os sisos, meus pais preparavam esse tipo de coisa, sei o que fazer.

Até mesmo Gina ficou surpresa quando Jorge abraçou Hermione com força, o que foi engraçado pois o rapaz era incrivelmente alto perto da garota, então a levantou poucos centímetros do chão antes de soltá-la.

-Estou lhe devendo uma vida, Hermione. – disse ele segurando ambas as mãos da garota – Se qualquer dia precisar de alguma coisa, nem que seja um companheiro de estudos, eu juro...

-Jorge, vá cuidar do seu irmão. – interrompeu ela com a voz seca.

O rapaz disparou pelo corredor fazendo um barulho desnecessário. Hermione resmungou qualquer coisa sobre o estardalhaço e quando voltou sua atenção para o interior do quarto deparou-se com mais um par de olhos castanhos a fuzilando com um olhar maldoso. Gina a fitava da mesma maneira com que olharia para um aluno que elogiava os casaquinhos de Umbridge.

-O que? – ela perguntou tentando se livrar dos Weasleys para terminar aquele maldito livro.

-Não, não, nada. – cantarolando qualquer coisa, Gina fingiu voltar sua atenção para a varinha já brilhando.

-Gina, por favor. Quanto mais cedo você falar, mais cedo vamos concluir essa conversa e mais cedo vou terminar isso aqui. – Já frustrada, Hermione sentou-se de modo que pudesse ficar cara a cara para a mais nova dos Weasleys.

De uma maneira muito lenta, deliciando-se com a tortura, Gina deu um último retoque na varinha, a guardou sobre as vestes e sentou-se de frente para Hermione.

-"Vejo como ele está."?, "Eu cuido das refeições de Fred."? Por favor, Hermione. Nem quando Harry perdeu os ossos do braço há três anos você deu tanta atenção a ele. – Gina piscou de maneira marota para a amiga. – O que está havendo? Quando você chegou aqui parecia havia sido assediada por toda escola: vermelha, ofegante, dispersa... Você só fica assim quando a Mcgonagall elogia seu dever de casa e o chama de "perfeito".

Oh, Hermione conseguia se lembrar de todas as vezes que sua professora fizera aquilo: fora mágico. Mas ainda tinha que lidar com Gina naquele momento antes de devanear.

-O que há de errado? Ele pediu por ajuda e eu estou sendo gentil.

-Ai é que está. Eu estou com os gêmeos há catorze anos e eles nunca fizeram tanta questão da ajuda de ninguém. Geralmente eles davam um jeito para cuidar um do outro, acredita que até hoje Jorge tem a ponta de um lápis enfiada na mão? Os dois nunca deixaram alguém se embrenhar tão fundo no mundo deles e agora Jorge pede "Por favor, estou implorando" para você cuidar do irmão dele? – Gina riu da situação. – Isso nunca aconteceu.

-Pode ser que dessa vez eles realmente não saibam o que fazer. Jorge está muito preocupado. Ou eles podem estar querendo se aproximar de mim e do Harry já que estamos sempre todos juntos.

-É, mas Fred não foi até o quarto onde ele e Rony estão dormindo e roubou o material escolar de Harry, foi? – sem falar que certa vez, durante um experimento, as vestes de Fred pegaram fogo e ele ficou com boa parte do braço queimado. Os dois conseguiram esconder o acidente da sua mãe e deram um jeito para curar as cicatrizes.

-N-Não, mas ele só queria implicar...

-Hermione, você ficou mais algum tempo com os dois lá e o Jorge entrou aqui perguntando "O que Fred fez?"... Preciso refazer a pergunta?

A garota estremeceu ao se lembrar do ocorrido. Olhou para os dedos e não ficou surpresa como ainda podia sentir os lábios de Fred ali, a maneira como ele sorriso, seus olhos brilhando...

-E-Eu estava de saída. Quando ia me levantar ele segurou minha mão e a beijou. – sussurrou ela tendo certeza de que estava voltando a corar violentamente.

Hermione achou que naquele momento Gina iria saltar e gritar absurdos sobre um romance secreto, flerte, como o seu irmão e sua amiga podiam estar juntos, porém Gina sempre seria Gina, então a jovem Weasley apenas mordeu o lábio inferior de maneira pensativa, levantou-se, pegou o caderno de Transfiguração e começou a fazer seu dever de casa. Hermione aguardou por algum tempo achando que se tratava de alguma armadilha, que logo a paz pela qual ela tanto lutara seria interrompida, porém Gina parecia realmente compenetrada na própria escrita. Ainda receosa, Hermione voltou a deitar-se e abriu o livro. Ficou completamente chocada quando alcançou a última frase do capítulo final e nenhuma palavra havia sido dita.

O bater na porta foi tão repentino que ela deu um pequeno grito de surpresa. Não querendo atrapalhar a concentração da amiga, Hermione abriu a porta e deparou-se com Harry.

-Oi. – saudou ela com um sorriso. – Veio falar comigo ou com Gina?

-Hum...Não tinha exatamente planejado falar com qualquer uma das duas. – respondeu ele. – Só que Rony acabou de voltar da cozinha e se largou na cama fedendo a melado e suor e está roncando como um porco.

-O.k.. Vamos para a sala de jantar e conversamos um pouco. Gina está estudando. – fechando a porta atrás de si, Hermione guiou Harry até o primeiro andar tentando evitar olhar para o quarto dos gêmeos quando passaram pela porta do cômodo.

A casa ainda estava silenciosa, o que era muito estranho, geralmente os adultos estavam sempre correndo para cima e para baixa nas escadas limpando, organizando, dando ordens ou preparando coisas da própria Ordem. Agora não haviam passos apressados, os gêmeos estavam impossibilitados de aprontar qualquer coisa até o dia de amanhã, então o ser mais barulhento na casa era Monstro, surgindo ocasionalmente pelos cantos e resmungando qualquer coisa sobre intrusos na preciosa casa de seus patrões e sangues-ruins vivendo naquelas paredes.

-Não podemos nem ao menos sair e fazer um boneco de neve. – Harry finalmente suspirou qualquer coisa querendo puxar um assunto.

-Ou bolas de neve. – riu Hermione lembrando-se de casa.

Os dois eram os únicos que tiveram a infância construída no mundo trouxa, então sobre certos assuntos só podiam partilhar da companhia um do outro.

-Quando passava o Natal com os Dursleys, era apenas receber os ataques de Duda e sua gangue. – Harry sacudiu os ombros de maneira infeliz – sete contra um. Com ou sem neve.

Natal junto ao povo não mágico rendeu uma conversa agradável e suave, envolvendo a ambos para longe de seus próprios problemas. Hermione se preocupava muito com o fato de Harry estar tendo sonhos de natureza tão maléfica e de como sua mente podia estar aberta para Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. As vezes ela via uma sombra terrível perpassar pelos olhos verdes do amigo e notava quando ele esfregava a cicatriz de maneira distraída, mas preferia não tocar no assunto: Harry já deveria estar com a cabeça cheia demais para ouvir ainda mais sermões.

~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~.~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~

**N.A.: Hey, Cheff! Bom, mais um capítulo (e cada vez mais eles aumentam). É meio frustrante escrever uma fanfic Fred/Hermione, afinal James Phelps é simplesmente adorável, mas acho que Hermione é boa o bastante para ele...Na verdade, seria o equilivrio hilário entre a seriedade e...Bom, os Weasleys, mas fazer o que? Não sou J.K. Rowling...Obrigado aos que estão deixando Reviews, amo entrar na minha caixa de e-mail e ver que um novo comentário foi postado e, Oh, como meus olhos brilham ao ver pessoas de tão longe lendo essa história (principalmente o pessoal do Canada, local amado onde morei por uns tempos e se tornou minha "menina dos olhos" *0* Adoro neve e adoro o sossego de lá)**

**Anyway, obrigada a todos (não importa de onde sejam)**

**Bjão e um abraço.**


	4. Chapter 4: Frustração

Como a reunião terminou tarde, o jantar levou muito tempo para ficar pronto e o aspecto não era um dos melhores já que aqueles que cuidavam da comida na casa estavam exaustos demais para dar a devida atenção a refeição. A Sra. Weasley parecia realmente aliviado ao ver que a cozinha estava brilhando sem quaisquer resquício de melado, o que a fez preparar um pouco de suco de abóbora para os meninos. Enquanto ela, Tonks e Sirius esquentavam a comida, os outros guiavam o restante dos membros da Ordem até a saída de tal forma que novamente nenhuma das crianças conseguiu abordar um professor sequer.

A refeição fora silenciosa, volta e meia alguém cochilava e Tonks quase enfiou o rosto dentro do prato nas duas vezes em que pegara no sono. Quando Jorge desceu e sua mãe perguntou sobre seu irmão, ele simplesmente respondeu que Fred fora acometido por uma terrível do de estômago – afinal daquele jeito ninguém iria verificar como ele estava . Discretamente Hermione cutucou o braço de Tonks quando boa parte dos convidados havia se retirado e ficou surpresa que a mulher roncava com um nariz de porco pendurado em seu rosto.

-Ninfadora...! – a mulher despertou de um salto e seus cabelos ficaram brancos com o susto.

-Perdão, acho que estou com sono. – ela bocejou com gosto e voltou a aparência normal – Diga, Hermione.

-Preciso de um favor. – sussurrou ela as pressas. – Está com o dia livre amanhã?

-Oh, diga que não vai pedir para que eu acorde cedo. – com aquela expressão, Hermione não tinha nem ao menos coragem de estipular um horário.

-Não, não. Só quero que me acompanhe até o mercado. Preciso comprar algumas coisas.

-Claro, claro, tudo que quiser... – a mulher bocejou tão alto enquanto concordava e fechava os olhos que Hermione teve suas dúvidas se de fato a mulher havia lhe dado ouvidos.

Não podendo acordar a metamorfomaga de seu sono, Hermione levantou-se então com prato e copo e foi para a cozinha lavar suas coisas: Claro que a Sra. Weasley sempre fazia questão de deixar a louça com ela, pois usava magia e era um processo muito mais rápido do que o manual. Contudo Hermione e Harry tinham anos de prática com aquele tipo de tarefa que se tornava algo quase que automático, logo não foi uma surpresa quando ela se deparou com Harry lavando o próprio prato na cozinha quando ela chegou.

-Oi. – disse sem muito animo.

-Oi. Já estou terminando. – disse ele terminando de enxaguar o copo – Quer que eu lave sua louça?

-Não precisa, estou bem...

-Vamos, Mione, já estou com a mão na massa. – ele tomou o prato gentilmente de suas mãos e pôs-se a ensaboá-los. – Eles pareciam bem cansados hoje...

-É. – a garota abriu a geladeira preguiçosamente e avaliou o conteúdo. – Sabe onde foi parar a sopa de quarta feira?

-Hum... – Harry pôs o último garfo na gaveta de talheres e foi ajudar a amiga. – Acho que Rony deu cabo del... Não, está aqui. – ele pegou um pote de tampo verde e o abriu enquanto observava a amiga – Vai jantar de novo?

-Não é pra mim. Fred não pôde jantar porque rachou os dentes. – ela ignorou a careta do amigo pegando a sopa das mãos dele – Então vou ter que coar isso aqui e levar para ele comer. Acha que Sirius tem algum coador?

-Eu creio que não. – Harry escolheu ficar e ver até onde aquilo iria dar. – Por que está tão preocupada com Fred?

A mão de Hermione vacilou antes de abrir a porta de um dos armários onde eles guardavam as panelas, Harry pôde notar antes que a amiga enfiasse a cabeça lá dentro.

-Hermione – ela retornou do interior do armário com um coador na mão e uma expressão de triunfo nos olhos. – Por que?

-Por Merlin, você e Gina fazem a mesma cara quando estão desconfiados! – urrou ela dando as costas para Harry antes que a visse corar.

A verdade era que Hermione começava a sentir-se infeliz: Harry tinha Cho na escola em quem podia pensar na freqüência que desejasse, Gina estava saindo com alguém também, Rony vivia com a cabeça enfiada no mundo onde ele e Lila eram as únicas pessoas do planeta... Até o momento, quando o assunto se voltava para relacionamento, ela sentia-se sozinha demais ouvindo sobre a vida amorosa dos amigos enquanto a púnica pessoa por quem se apaixonara estava presa uma relacionamento meloso.

E quando Fred beijou sua mão, oh, nem mesmo Krum havia despertado aquele tipo de sentimentos onde seu estômago parecia cheio de borboleta. Estava confusa, não sabia se agora prestava mais atenção em Fred porque ele era irmão de Rony ou porque ele parecia ser o único que não tinha nenhum comentário a tecer sobre qualquer namorada. Naquele caso, então, o que o diferenciava de Jorge? Por que ela não ficou nervosa quando foi ele que a segurou no corredor e pediu sua ajuda?

-Eu vou subir e ver como Rony está. – Harry quebrou seus pensamentos com a mesma intensidade que uma pedra atingiria uma janela. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigada. Boa noite, Harry. – murmurou ela ouvindo a porta da cozinha abrir e se fechar.

Seus momentos ali dentro enquanto providenciava uma refeição adequada para Fred foram silenciosos. Ela tentou não pensar nos gêmeos e tentou não julgar-se demais por estar fazendo aquilo tudo com tanto cuidado e não suportaria ver qualquer um deles cair doente ou com dor, mas precisava admitir que quando Rony derrubou o irmão da cadeira e o som alto do impacto do maxilar de Fred contra a pia a fizeram fraquejar.

E enquanto subia as escadas com a bandeja onde um prato fundo com sopa e um copo d'água todos os seus argumentos começavam a ruir: em menos de vinte e quatro horas começava a se importar com Fred na mesma intensidade com que cuidava de Gina, Harry e Rony. Queria vê-lo bem logo, queria ouvir os gêmeos correndo pela casa e pregando peças nos outros, quebrando o clima de tensão. Mal notou quando finalmente alcançou o quarto dos dois e chutou de leve a porta pois suas mãos estava ocupadas com a bandeja.

Jorge abriu a porta o suficiente para ver quem era. Não esperava por Hermione, havia duvidado que ela iria ser tão prestativa. Abrindo passagem, deixou a garota entrar:

-Serviço de quarto, Fred! – gritou ele para o irmão adormecido.

Hermione conteve um grito de horror quando o viu: seu rosto estava horrivelmente inchado nas bochechas e boa parte do queixo estava tomado por um terrível hematoma escuro. Ele parecia mais pálido do que nunca, os olhos fundos, a boca seca e inchada. Apavorada com a visão do rapaz sofrendo, ela tentou controlar o tremor de suas mãos enquanto sentava na cama ao lado de Fred, que se ajeitava até estar em posição que o possibilitasse comer.

Ele gemeu quando recostou as costas na parede atrás de sua cama e a espiou com o olhos cansados: há pouco finalmente conseguira dormir, sua cabeça latejava e parecia que a qualquer momento seus dentes iriam explodir. A poção que Jorge lhe dera mais cedo não havia ajudado muito, apenas contribuíra para deixar sua boca com um gosto amargo e língua áspera.

-Pode abrir a boca um pouco, Fred? – ela perguntou gentilmente tentando ignorar a agitação de Jorge.

Prendendo a respiração, Fred separou mais os lábios até onde sua dor permitia. Hermione olhou para a gengiva inchada e os dentes com cuidado. Levou uma mãe até a testa de Fred e conferiu se havia qualquer sinal de febre pois, se fosse o caso, talvez houvesse infecção, porém ficou aliviada que ele permanecia com a temperatura normal.

-Amanhã vou com Ninfadora até o mercado e trago sorvete e tento preparar alguma poção para dor, está bem? – tentando animá-lo, ela sorriu da maneira mais reconfortante que pôde quando ele fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

-Ele vai precisar ficar deitado o dia todo? – Jorge perguntou sentando-se do outro lado da cama. Ficou feito uma coruja empoleirado na cama tentando encontrar qualquer maneira que agilizasse a cura do irmão, porém tinha medo de fazer besteira (o que era um sentimento novo para o rapaz).

-Eu acho melhor. – Hermione pôs o copo no criado mudo ao lado da cama. – Se não ele pôde agitar-se demais e sangrar pela boca. Mas tem que mantê-lo com gelo. – ralhou ela notando que Fred não tinha nenhum por perto.

-Acabei de esvaziar a saca, estava encharcando Fred. – ele indicou uma grande mancha úmida nas roupas do irmão. – Ainda tem alguém acordado? Posso pedir para preparar um pouco.

-Se correr deve encontrar alguém na sala de estar ou na cozinha lavando a louça. – Jorge saltou de imediato e saiu pela porta tomando cuidado de fechá-la ao deixar o quarto.

-Ele está realmente preocupado com você. – comentou ela de maneira distraída. Então pegou a tigela com sopa e mergulhou a colher no líquido aquoso. – Eu tirei qualquer pedacinho de comida que pudesse ficar preso nos seus dentes, então não vai ser muito consistente, mas já alguma coisa.

Aquilo fez Hermione se lembrar de como sua mãe fora gentil ao ajudá-la a comer quando suas gengivas estavam inchadas e com ponto por conta dos sisos retirados. Ela virava a colher próxima aos lábios Fred e estava pronta para limpar seu rosto toda vez que a sopa escorria pelo queixo do rapaz. Não se incomodava nem um pouco, era como tratar de um enfermo, ele não podia mover os lábios normalmente, logo não controlava a comida dentro da boca. Porém Fred não conseguia aceitar que Hermione levasse aquele tipo de trabalho tão bem: deveria ser nojento cuidar de alguém naquelas condições, varrendo a sujeira que ele deixava, tomando cuidado com uma situação frágil. E ele tinha certeza do quão horrível estava pelo olhar de preocupado que seu irmão lançara ao seu rosto inchado a tarde inteira.

Fred segurou a mão de Hermione cuja colher já tocava a sopa, e a fez abaixar o prato. Pegando o pedaço de pergaminho ao lado da cama onde podia se comunicar com os outros, ele escreveu com a mão trêmula "_estou satisfeito_" e ficou surpreso com a facilidade de mentir por meio da escrita. Hermione não pareceu tomar muita fé nas palavras, ele mal havia comido o dia inteiro.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou, recebendo uma resposta positiva. – Bom, quer água então? E eu vou pegar um pouco de sal pra você bochechar e lavar bem sua boca, está certo?

Fred deixou que Hermione lhe entregasse a água, porém bebeu por si só. O que estava acontecendo? Por que não queria que ela o ajudasse, mas também fazia questão que ela permanecesse? Naquele instante queria poder abraçá-la e dizer o quanto estava grato, porém sabia que se o fizesse, soaria como um bobo, então apenas bebeu água lentamente sendo observado por aqueles doces olhos castanhos. Jorge surgiu sem aviso com duas sacas cheia de gelo mágico que não mais derreteria.

-Prontinho. Vai dormir como um boneco de neve. – ele largou os sacos de cada lado do irmão e pôs as mãos nos ombros de Hermione – Você é a pessoa mais adorável que já conheci. Depois de meu charmoso irmão.

Rindo, Hermione esquivou-se dos braços do rapaz e recompôs-se.

-Tenho boas notícias! – continuou Jorge com um sorriso no rosto. – Mamãe acabou de me contar enquanto preparava o gelo: Papai volta amanhã. Vai vir ficar conosco aqui!

-Oh, por Merlin, Jorge! – exclamou Hermione abrindo um largo sorriso e o abraçando – Fico tão feliz por vocês!

Então ela se voltou para abraçar Fred e o viu tocando o próprio rosto com uma expressão sofrida: aparentemente havia sorrido com espontaneidade e machucado a si mesmo. Agora ficou infeliz olhando para o nada enquanto os outros celebravam. E havia um fogo em seus olhos quando Hermione abraçou Jorge que apenas seu irmão havia notado e interpretado corretamente. A garota sentiu a tensão no ar e preferiu sair dali.

-Bom, vou avisar a Gina e os outros. Jorge, pode pegar um copo com água e sal para seu irmão lavar a boca? E deixe a sopa coberta, caso ele resolva comer mais depois. Qualquer problema, me chamem no quarto de cima. – porém antes de sair ela cuidadosamente se inclinou por sobre Fred e beijou sua testa com cuidado – Parabéns pela notícia e melhoras.

Bastou que os passos dela sumissem enquanto Hermione percorria o corredor para que Jorge tornasse a sorrir de maneira marota para Fred. O rapaz sacudiu os ombros como quem pergunta "O que?", porém Jorge já havia preparado o discurso enquanto estava retornando para o quarto.

-Você gosta dela. Ah, isso vai ser tão fácil – riu ele quando notou que, por mais que fizesse caras e bocas, Fred não podia se defender ou desmenti-lo a altura – Esperei para falar agora porque até então você poderia me interromper. Acha que eu sou burro, Fredie? Bom, pelo menos, não mais do que você é! Sou seu irmão gêmeo, seu idiota, consigo prever até mesmo quando você está apertado para ir ao banheiro, então não pense que não sei nada sobre seus sentimentos. Agora vejamos, quando começou... Eu acredito que foi no ano passado durante o Baile de Inverno quando ela apareceu feito uma Afrodite pelo hall de entrada.

Jorge avaliou o rosto pensativo do irmão, provavelmente se recordando de como Hermione estava fantástica naquela noite.

-Estou certo, não estou? – continuou ele – Bom, agora você disfarçou bem em na escola, mal dava pra notar essa sua carinha linda secando nossa inocente Mione enquanto ela andava com nosso irmão de inteligência questionável. Por Deus, você roubou o livro dela e chegou aqui olhando para ele como se fosse o Mapa do Maroto ou pedacinhos da Umbridge! Até folheou o livro e inspirou fundo quando sentiu o perfume da garota, cara, você está completamente e terrivelmente... – Jorge fingiu desmaiar enquanto levava a mão a testa – apaixonado.

Rindo o necessário para irritar Fred, Jorge saltou sobre a cama do irmão e passou os braços por sobre os ombros do gêmeo com um sorriso bobo.

-Deve estar adorando receber toda essa atenção dela, não é? Eu iria gostar também, ela é simplesmente adorável. Não me olhe assim! – protestou quando seu irmão o fulminou com o olhar – Ela não faz meu tipo. Então, quer que eu investigue? Posso pedir para Gina fazer algumas perguntas, nossa irmã adora esse tipo de coisa. Ou posso dar vomitilhas para ela assim vocês partilham dessa crise de enfermidades juntos!

Quando Fred gemeu qualquer coisa, Jorge chegou a conclusão de que já havia brincado o bastante. Geralmente ele não conhecia aquele limite, porém agora se tratava dos sentimentos de seu irmão gêmeo, a pessoa mais importante em sua vida, e não queria vê-lo magoado em hipótese nenhuma.

-Falando sério, Fred, eu não imaginava isso. – ele largou o irmão e o ajudou a deitar-se e a posicionar o gelo em seu rosto de maneira confortável – espero realmente que dê certo. Olha, eu não me lembro de vê-la dar tanta atenção nem mesmo para Harry quando ele se enfiava na Enfermaria quando se machucava durante o Quadribol. Pense positivo, cara, e eu vou tentar mantê-la aqui dentro o máximo de tempo possível...

Naquele instante Fred se sobressaltou e imediatamente pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e a pena que mantinha no criado mudo, começando a escrever de um jeito nervoso. Quando entregou o papel a Jorge, ele pôde ler:

"Não quero prendê-la com obrigações. Estou forçando Mione e tirando o tempo livre dela"

-Não seja burro! – ele devolveu o papel ao irmão com olhar zangado – Nós conhecemos Hermione, sabemos que se ela não quer fazer algo, bom, agiliza o trabalho. Não me pareceu que ela estava enfiando a água dentro da sua garganta para andar mais rápido. Agora vá dormir, eu estou cansado e você precisa descansar para voltar a ficar lindo e irresistível. Como eu.

Jorge quase escapou do chute desferido por Fred. Ele apagou a luz do quarto e com facilidade pegou no sono, porém Fred permaneceu acordado, um pouco por causa da dor, porém muito porque seus pensamentos estavam fixos em Hermione: ele há algum tempo havia começado a pensar na garota com uma certa freqüência, porém tinha tanta certeza que ela e Rony tinham uma atração mútua que ficou surpreso ao ver Rony as voltas com outra garota. E agora ela parecia infeliz quando estava junto a ele, e se isolava com freqüência pela casa. Não, não queria vê-la triste, aquilo cortava seu coração como uma lâmina fria, e o fato de não poder se mexer ou falar... Maldição, era tão frustrante! Queria tê-la junto ao peito, queria abraçá-la e sussurrar que tudo estaria bem, queria poder sorrir de volta para aquele rosto angelical, porém sua sinceridade estava comprometida por seus ferimentos, e a impaciência estava junto de sua espera.

~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~...

**N.A.: Hey, Cheff! Bom, mais um capítulo e está saindo incrivelmente rápido (pelo menos, mais do que as outras), não sei se é a empolgação ou se meu amor faz meus dedos escreverem até sangrar ;)**

**_D. Y. Uchiha_, muito obrigada mais uma vez pela Review! Adoro ler os cometários sobre os capítulos, não se esqueça que meu coração está aberto a sugestões, então sinta-se livre para tal!**

**_Ines G._, muito obrigada também pelos comentários! Calma, calma (é impressionantes, porém eu só descrevi um dia nesses quatro capítulos, mas a magia já, já vai acontecer ;) )**

**_Mirian Black_, agradeço por ter colocado minha história na sua lista de favoritos ^^ Fico feliz que tenha gostado**

**E para todos os outros, obrigada por acompanhar esta fanfic! Logo vou lançar mais uma envolvendo Hogwarts, o nome será "Kirin", então se quiserem dar uma olhada, provavelmente sairá junto com o próximo capítulo desta!**

**Até mais e um abraço!**


	5. Chapter 5: Medo

Fred acordou no dia seguinte sentindo-se muito melhor do que na noite anterior. Olhou para o lado e descobriu que seu irmão já havia descido e, deverás, o relógio na cabeceira do criado mudo mostrava que já havia passado de meio dia! Seu pai já deveria estar em casa, todos já deveriam estar reunidos, e ele ali em cima, sozinho! Tentou abrir a boca e sentiu o gosto horrível da poção calcificadora e lembrou-se que Jorge havia lhe dado uma dose pela manhã enquanto ele ainda estava sonolento. Grato por não mais sentir-se tonto quando ficou sentado, Fred olhou ao redor tentando adiar o momento em que iria até o banheiro e se olharia no espelho: nunca de fato vira seu rosto nos piores dia, mas a expressão no rosto de seu irmão e no de Hermione já haviam dito tudo. Ele pegou o copo d'água sobre o criado mudo e bebeu todo o conteúdo de uma só vez, feliz por sua boca não fazê-lo gritar de dor.

-Toc, toc.

Fred olhou para a porta a tempo de ver Gina e Harry entrando no quarto com um olhar temeroso. Ele os saudou com um gesto da mão enquanto ambos tomavam lugar na cama de Jorge.

-Você parece bem. – disse Gina olhando para o irmão com curiosidade. – Hermione disse que estava com o rosto bem inchado.

-Disse? – ele não falava há horas, sua voz pareceu estranhamente rouca quando respondeu a irmã.

-Ela estava bastante preocupada com você. – Harry remexeu-se sentindo um incomodo nos quadris, quando puxou o que o incomodava, deparou-se com uma calça recheada com uma cueca de Jorge. – Adorável.

-Desculpe por isso. – Fred pigarreou alto tentando limpar a garganta. – Papai já chegou?

-Mamãe acabou de sair com Lupin e Olho-Tonto para buscá-lo. – Gina aproximou-se do irmão e segurou o rosto dele com cuidado – Só falta sumir esse hematoma e vai ficar novo em folha.

-E Hermione? – ele não conseguiu segurar a pergunta por muito tempo, e não ficou surpresa quando sua irmã e Harry trocaram um olhar divertido.

-Saiu com Ninfadora de manhã e já deve estar voltando. – respondeu Harry com um brilho esperto por detrás dos óculos. – E foi isso que viemos conversar com você.

"Até vocês?", Fred pensou pegando o saco de gelo e pressionando contra o queixo. Já estava demorando até que Gina viesse esclarecer seus termos sobre não machucar sua melhor amiga e manter suas mãos longe de Hermione, ele só não esperava que Harry também estivesse a par da situação também.

-Do que estão falando? – talvez se desconversasse sobre o assunto pudesse enganá-los...

-Fred, a última vez que você beijou a mão de uma garota foi porque ela deu um fora em Percy. – Gina voltou a sentar-se e lançou um olhar debochado para o irmão. – E não me lembro de vê-lo deixar ninguém tomar conta de você além de Jorge.

-Hermione é inteligente, e boa com poções e machucados, eu não vejo porque...

-Então se eu chamar Snape para resolver isso daí, vai deixá-lo a vontade para olhar sua boca e depois abraçá-lo no final?

A visão de seu professor de poções o tocando da mesma forma que Hermione fez o estomago de Fred embrulhar.

-Eu gosto dela. Até demais. – grunhiu ele de maneira relutante. Detestava admitir seus sentimentos para qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Jorge, e isso era extremamente raro já que seu gêmeo geralmente tinha consciência dos pensamentos que seu irmão guardava. – Eu nunca senti isso antes, eu... – os três se assustaram quando Jorge irrompeu pela porta com um jarro cheio de água.

Ele logo percebeu que havia interrompido algum assunto sério pelo silêncio e tensão no ar. Fred suspirou: seria mais fácil ter aquela conversa com seu gêmeo do lado. Por toda vida Jorge fora seu ponto de equilíbrio e estímulo de força, não conseguia se diferente naquela ocasião.

-Eu trouxe isso caso ficasse com sede. – Jorge pôs o jarro sobre o criado mudo e sentou-se ao lado do irmão – E então? Estavam falando sobre Hermione?

-Como você...? – começou Fred, porém o irmão o interrompeu.

-Você não fica vermelho a toa, "Fredie". E então, a quantas andamos?

Gina pensou em tirar sarro do irmão, mas via como Fred estava se sentindo em relação a tudo aquilo: havia ansiedade, expectativa e medo em seus olhos quando eles o encurralaram. Jamais esperava ver o irmão daquele jeito, quando estavam junto os gêmeos parecia se imbatíveis, nada podia estragar seu humor, mesmo quando Filch conseguia flagrá-los enchendo o banheiro feminino de lesmas. Então foi estranho ter um olhar infeliz no rosto de Fred enquanto seu irmão precisava confortá-lo. Jorge parecia partilhar da mesma dor que o irmão, mesmo que essa lhe parecesse pessoalmente estranha, mas queria ver o outro feliz, não importava onde e como tudo aquilo fosse acabar.

-Ela está me evitando. – sussurrou ele tão baixo que até mesmo Jorge, que estava ao seu lado, teve dificuldade de ouvi-lo – Saiu hoje sem ver como eu estava...

-Deixa de ser bobo, ela não quis acordar você. – Jorge socou o ombro do irmão – Quando encontrei com ela durante o café, ela estava de saída com Tonks e não queria demorar. Mas perguntou como você tinha passado a noite.

-Fred, por que você simplesmente não fala com ela? – Harry entendia como aquela situação podia ser complicada. Ano passado andava pela escola a procura de Cho em todos os lugares, ficava nervoso quando a garota aparecia no Salão Comunal e mal tinha coragem de olhá-la nos olhos.

-E...Ela vai rir da minha cara! – disse ele exasperado.

-Ah, sim, porque todos nós sabemos como Hermione gosta de pisar nos sentimentos dos outros. – retrucou Jorge agarrando o irmão pelos ombros – Eu a quero cunhada e quero sobrinhos inteligentes!

-Já estamos falando de casamento? – Fred urrou de dor conforme era sacudido pelo irmão e as risadas de Harry e Gina só fizeram seu humor piorar. – Parem com isso! Droga... – as doreas ainda voltaram, e junto com elas, Hermione entrou no quarto acompanhada de Rony enquanto ela mesma sacudia a neve de sua roupa.

-Es-Está-á-á inc-c-c-crivelment-t-te frio-o lá fora... – balbuciou abraçando o próprio corpo junto com as sacolas de compras.

-Encontrei com ela lá embaixo. – Rony foi até a cama de Jorge e empurrou Harry e Gina para o lado – Por que estamos todos aqui?

-Porque estávamos aguardando por mais histórias sobre Lila, seu panacão. – Jorge ajudou Hermione com as compras e o casaco molhado. Ofereceu a garota seu lugar ao lado de Fred onde ela se instalou com gratidão.

Jorge olhou para Harry, que virou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar de Gina que logo encarava Fred esperando que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, porém quando Rony começou a resmungar baixinho e lentamente introduzir uma história sobre suas aventuras com Lila, Hermione empertigou-se antes de voltar-se para Fred.

-Deixe-me ver sua boca. – disse ela, já sabendo qual era a melhor maneira de segurar o rosto do rapaz enquanto inspecionava seus dentes. – Hum...Estão muito, muito melhores. Realmente acho que não vai precisar de outra dose da poção além da de hoje a noite.

Ela enfiou pegou as sacolas com compras perto de seus pés e vasculhou o conteúdo com um ar animado enquanto cada integrante do quarto (exceto Rony, que visivelmente estava irritado por ter sido interrompido) olhava fixamente para Fred esperando que ele fizesse algo, qualquer coisa mais explícito do que segurar o gelo perto do rosto.

-Não sabia qual sabor você gostava mais, então comprei de chocolate porque a maioria das pessoas gosta de chocolate. – começou ela tirando uma caixa de sorvete da sacola. – Uma pomada analgésica pra passar no queixo; e não arrisquei qualquer aspirina porque não sei o efeito que faria misturada com a poção. – Hermione pôs o medicamente sobre o sorvete e continuou – Sopa de aspargo enlatada, afinal o que eu servi ontem não podia nem ao menos ser chamado de "comida", e essa é mais gostosa e consistente, então...

-PARA COM ISSO! – o som da lata com sopa caindo no assoalho de madeira foi a única coisa que foi ouvida quando Fred gritou e bateu no objeto entre os dedos de Hermione para longe.

Ele ofegava e mal notava a dor em sua gengiva, já estava cansado da pressão que estava sendo posta sobre ele, todos aguardando alguma atitude, algum ato, alguma palavra, algum acontecimento onde ele e Hermione magicamente estariam juntos e felizes pelo resto de suas vidas. Não, não podia suportar. Não dormira direito, passara o dia anterior deitado e com dor, mal conseguia falar e isso tudo tornara o seu humor o pior possível para ter que lidar com seus irmãos e Harry lançando olhares ansiosos para ele. E não, não podia entender porque a garota estava sento tão atenciosa se nem ao menos gostava dele, não queria saber o porque de Hermione cuidar com tanto afinco, que a verdade fosse para o diabo, tudo que queria era um pouco de paz e ser levado mais a sério pelos seus amigos.

Ele não queria que Hermione o tocasse mais, não queria que ela o beijasse ou lhe dirigisse a palavra de forma tão amável, pois assim nutria uma esperança cheia de falhas que ruía dentro de Fred como uma construção mal feita que logo começa a desmoronar. Frustrado e sentindo o peito doer, Fred colocou-se de pé. Suas pernas vacilaram e ele quase caiu, porém Jorge o ajudou a manter-se pé antes de se lembrar como o irmão gêmeo havia gritado com Hermione. Fred suspirou e seguiu a pé até o corredor apoiando-se nas paredes e porta, a respiração ofegante: era impressionantes como tantas horas deitadas podiam deixar um corpo desnorteado.

Só quando estava sozinho no corredor ele sentiu o aperto do arrependimento embrulhar-lhe o estomago, ou era apenas o enjôo por se colocar de pé tão rápido? De qualquer forma tudo que queria era voltar correndo, pedir perdão para Hermione, pronunciar todas as juras de amor que havia criado mentalmente, realizar as fantasias românticas que a envolviam. Oh, como queria o perfume daqueles cabelos castanhos em seu nariz, como queria.

Acabou sentando-se no primeiro degrau da escada e enterrando o rosto nas mãos: estava ofegante e nervoso, a sala estava rodando ao redor de sua cabeça. Respirou fundo várias vezes querendo recuperar a calma, porém a chegada de alguém arruinou seus objetivos.

-Papai! – gritou, correndo até seu velho e o abraçando com força necessária para demonstrar o quanto sentiu a sua falta e não machucá-lo.

-Como vai Fred? Ou é o Jorge? Eu realmente...

-Fred, pai. Fred. – riu o rapaz se afastando enquanto sua mãe tentava tirá-lo do caminho.

-Vamos, Fred, está incrivelmente gelado lá fora. – a Sra. Weasley tentou não se zangar com a forma não cuidadosa que seu filho apertava seu marido cheio de bandagens. – O que é isso no seu queixo? Oh, esqueça, melhor não me contar agora ou vou enlouquecer. Onde estão seus irmãos?

-Lá em cima, no nosso quarto. – resmungou ele antes de voltar a olhar para o pai. – Como está? Ainda dói? Eles não torturaram o senhor, torturaram?

-Ora, menino, que besteira. Sinto-me novo em folha! – riu Arthur pondo o braço bom sobre os ombros do filho. – De fato acho que adoraria uma partida rápida de futebol. É um tipo de esporte dos trouxas onde eles correm e chutam uma bola, não faz muito sentido para mim também. – explicou ele diante do olhar confuso de Fred.

Ele tentou, e tentou mesmo, mas desabou na frente do pai. Estar de cama no dia anterior, discutir com a garota a quem seu coração pertencia e agora ver o pai chegar do hospital ainda com bandagens cobrindo a ferida criaram um misto de emoções que transbordaram sem aviso e sem trégua por seus olhos. Ele tropeçou nos próprios pés quando a tontura levantou e detestou ter que obrigar o pai, naquelas condições, a guiá-lo até o sofá na sala.

-Calma, calma. Venha comigo. – Arthur o colocou no sofá e sentou-se ao lado do filho com um certo esforço ainda sentindo as feridas incomodarem – Vamos, filho, o que está havendo? Não pode ser tão emocionante assim ver seu velho pai chegar do hospital.

-Me desculpe, eu...

-Papai!

Gina e Jorge surgiram ao pé da escada e saltaram sobre o Sr. Weasley com a mesma vontade que Fred, claro que ambos precisando disputar espaço entre eles. Harry e Hermione vieram logo em seguida enquanto ela, para o horror de Fred, tinha os olhos vermelhos, porém secos. Nenhum deles ousou olhar para o gêmeo que discretamente se afastava do pai e observava a cena de longe, como se ele não pertencesse a aquele mundo, pelo menos não mais. Fred encostou-se na parede onde a tinta estava gasta e saltou quando uma mão desceu por sobre seu ombro.

-Por que está tão longe? – Lupin observou o rapaz com curiosidade - Não deveria estar brigando por um pedaço do abraço de Arthur?

-Acho que não sou forte o suficiente pra entrar nessa guerra – riu ele sem muita disposição.

-O que houve com seu rosto? – ele avaliou o hematoma no queixo de Fred com cuidado.

-Um acidente. Já estou cuidando disso. – ele começou a sentir o rosto inchado e dificuldade de falar. Sua cabeça latejou e Fred não tolerou ficar nem mais um segundo ali. – Vou subir e dormir um pouco.

E dormiu muito mais do que achava. Ninguém ousou incomodá-lo durante a tarde inteira e boa parte da noite, as vezes Jorge subia para ver como seu irmão estava e enchia o copo d'água no criado mudo toda vez que o encontrava vazio, uma vez precisou acordá-lo e dar a última dose do remédio e ficou ali, vendo o irmão dormir tão em paz, porém com um ar aflito sobre o rosto.

Jorge o amava. Mais do que a própria vida, precisava do irmão junto a ele e precisava vê-lo sorrir. Ver Fred sair tão agoniado do quarto e saber que ele o rejeitaria se fosse atrás dele o magoou, porém sabia que a tristeza do gêmeo devia estar ainda mais enterrada em seu peito. Jorge suspirou perdendo o apetite com todos aqueles pensamentos e deitando-se ao lado de Fred, afagando-lhe os cabelos ruivos e mirando aquele rosto que ele conhecia melhor do que qualquer outro.

Logo iria tomar uma atitude se o rumo daquela história não começasse a mudar.

~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~

N.A.: Hey, Cheff! Olá a todos, sejam bem vindos de volta! Olha, estives refletindo ontem a noite e tenho um milhão de desculpas para pedir a todos vocês. Quase me chutei nas costas com as gaffes que cometi, mas não consegui consertar essas falhas :'( Perdão, perdão, droga, eu detesto cometer esses tipos de erro, costumo ser tão meticulosa...

Anyway, só notei mais tarde que Lila e Rony começaram a namorar no ano seguinte e isso me destruiu, mas fazer o que? Só espero que vocês possam me perdoar. Minhas sinceras desculpas =/ Outra coisa: estou escrevendo "Jorge" e não "George" porque, bom, é a versão brasileira. Como Guilherme, que vira William em inglês e o apelido é Bill (?). =)

Ines G.: Amei o francês e obrigada pela Review^^ Eu sei que você tem calma, meu anjo, eu mesma fico nervosa na hora de escrever, estava só brincando XD

Luiza: 1 - Também amo Fremione; 2 - Obrigada pelo comentário; 3 - Claro que vou continuar! Eu estou amando essa fic! Então é só relaxar e aguardar, ok?

YukaCharlie: É, por algum motivo eles fluem naturalmente quando estão juntos. Façamos uma carta para J.K. Rowling exigindo uma história de amor secreta entre os dois! Brincadeira (ou nem tanto ;) ) Obrigada pelo elogio, tomara que consiga manter seu interesse =D

Miriam B.: Pobre d, mas, veja, eu precisava de uma chama para acender o pavio que ira detonar essa bomba. O que pode ser mais envolvente do que tomar conta de um rapaz ferido? Aposto que Hermione tem menos objeções quanto isso do que pensamos. Mais capítulos sairão, pode deixar

Justaweirdowithnoname: É, superar Amy Lee vai se tornar algo um tanto difícil, porém fico feliz com a segunda colocação XD E, calma, não é assim, como se eles estivessem com fogo. Tem ir com calminha XD

E para todos os outros, dentro ou fora deste imenso Brasil, obrigada por estarem acompanhando "Sinceridade", não se esqueçam que estou aberta a Reviews com sugestões, mas se quiserem deixar apenas comentários ou elogios já fico muito, muito grata. Um grande abraço a todos

Até...


	6. Chapter 6: Caótico

Gina procurou por Hermione, porém teve a mesma sorte que Harry em encontrar a amiga: logo após Fred sair a garota parecia prestes a chorar, mas saiu tão rápido do quarto que a certeza se fora junto a ela. E antes que pudessem ir atrás de Hermione e encontrá-la, a Sra. Weasley surgiu anunciando o retorno do marido. O alvoroço para descer as escadas e encontrar com Arthur fora tamanha que eles só notaram que Hermione estava junto a eles quando atingiram o primeiro andar. A aquela altura os outros tomavam cuidado para não deixar vazar até os ouvidos dos adultos os problemas internos que estavam tendo, claro, cada um atuava perfeitamente enquanto fingia estar tudo bem, Hermione evitou olhar para Fred enquanto ele passava por ela e marchava escada acima, quase não segurou o choro quando foi cumprimentar o Sr. Weasley e não disse uma única palavra enquanto Gina, Jorge e Rony bombardeavam o pai de perguntas, na verdade se esgueirou silenciosamente para a cozinha onde a Sra. Weasley começou a preparar o almoço; preferia preencher a cabeça com outras coisas, ocupar a mente que insistia em passara e repassar a bronca que Fred lhe dera a pouco.

Onde havia errado? O que tinha feito de tão detestável para ser tratada daquele jeito? Ela tentou ser a mais paciente e cuidadosa possível com Fred, nunca, em hipótese nenhuma esperaria que ele a tratasse daquela maneira. Oh, céus, como doía! Parecia que o rapaz havia feito mais do que gritar, havia enfiado a mão em seu peito e arrancado seu coração fora sem piedade nenhuma. Chorou em silêncio de costas para Molly enquanto descascava algumas batatas.

Durante o almoço não falou com ninguém, não queria conversa, explicações ou perguntas, precisava de um tempo sozinha, o que parecia ser IMPOSSÍVEL naquela casa, então a solução que arranjou foi engolir a comida de uma vez só e acomodar-se na escada do lado de fora da casa dos Black. Ninguém pareceu pensar em procurá-la ali, ou talvez se recusassem a enfrentar o frio? Pois ela nunca passou uma tarde tão solitária quanto aquela, a melancolia da neve, as ruas desertas, o risco de vida que estava correndo por estar tão exposta... Hermione não quis pensar em problemas, não quis pensar em Fred, mas ainda sentia o tapa que ele lhe dera na mão e ouvia o grito furioso do rapaz. Droga! Droga! Aquele som se repetia tanto a ponto de levá-la a loucura. Estava frio e infeliz ali, mas La dentro estava pior.

Só tornou a entrar quando começou a escurecer e a hora do jantar se aproximava. Procurou por Fred de imediato, porém ele não havia comparecido e logo Jorge estava subindo para dar a última dose de poção para seu irmão ficar completamente curado. Irritada com o comportamento infantil de Fred, sentiu-se arrependida por ter ajudado, mas logo afastou aquele pensamento bobo da cabeça: ele era um amigo necessitando de cuidados, nada mais...

A mão que ele beijara fora a mesma na qual batera.

Pensando nisso Hermione viu-se sozinha na sala de estar, a lareira fora gentilmente acendida por Lupin antes dele subir e desejar uma boa noite para a garota. Harry pensou em fazer companhia para a amiga, mas Gina o segurou e explicou que, as vezes, mulheres precisavam ficar a sós com os próprios pensamentos. Rony tentou insistir para ficar com a amiga, mas a jovem Weasley era persistente. Carregou os dois para cima sem dizer mais nada, apenas lançando um olhar preocupado para a amiga.

-Jorge..?

Ele acordou de imediato quando o irmão o chamou. A voz de Fred estava rouca e áspera, tão seca quanto a própria garganta.

-Diga. – ele afastou-se um pouco do irmão na cama e tentou ver seu rosto pela luz do luar, preocupado com a saúde de Fred.

-Pode pegar um copo d'água pra mim? Não estou me sentindo bem...

-Claro que não. Você não comeu nada o dia inteiro. – ralhou Jorge pondo-se de pé com um suspiro e esfregando os olhos: que horas eram? Bocejou e jurou a si mesmo que cobraria do irmão mais tarde.

Se preocupar em por os chinelos, Jorge desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés, rezando para não fazer qualquer barulho, ou acordaria Monstro e ele iria gritar e praguejar em voz alta sobre como a ralé andava se esgueirando pela casa a aquela hora. Atingiu o último degrau da escada com alívio e ficou surpreso quando viu sua sombra sendo projetada no chão. Espiou para dentro da sala de estar e encontrou Hermione, ainda acordada, o olhar fixo em algum ponto dentro da lareira acesa.

-Mione?

Ela deu um pulo de surpresa no sofá antes de lançar a Jorge um olhar assustado.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – sussurrou ela com urgência.

-Vim pegar um pouco de água pro Fred. – ele fingiu não ver a expressão dela se fechar em uma carranca – E você? Ficou aqui a noite toda?

-É, perdi a noção do tempo. – suspirou ela com um ar infeliz.

Sem saber o que fazer diante daquela situação, Jorge enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans surrado que usava. E agora?

-Quer companhia?

Jorge jurou que receberia um olhar incrédulo, que atirariam pedaços de madeira em chamas na sua direção, contudo Hermione fez um biquinho infeliz e o olhou com magoa antes de acenar de maneira positiva para ele. Pedindo apenas um minutos, Jorge pegou um copo d'água e levou para Fred, que bebeu com veemência seu conteúdo.

-Obrigado. – agradeceu ele. – Aonde vai? – perguntou quando viu que o irmão não havia ido pra cama e voltava a abrir a porta.

-Derrubei uma vasilha com leite lá embaixo. Se não limpar, o cheiro vai estar péssimo amanhã e mamãe vai nos obrigar a limpar tudo de novo, e se...

-Tá bem, Jorge. – resmungou Fred recordando-se do que ganhara na última vez em que limpara a cozinha. – Boa sorte.

Agradecendo por ter aprendido a mentir daquele jeito com Fred, Jorge fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si e tornou a descer.

-Então, o que houve? Você não é o tipo de pessoa que vira a noite sem, pelo menos, estar acompanhada por dois livros e um dever de Transfiguração. – Jorge tomou o lugar do lado esquerdo da garota, onde a janela estava e assim podendo proteger Hermione de qualquer vento que encontrasse uma brecha entre as dobradiças e madeira velha.

-Nada.

-Hermione, a menos que você seja uma coruja, o que eu duvido, não vai passar a noite em claro por "nada". – Jorge pegou uma das mãos dela e notou como estava gelada: há quanto tempo ela estava ali sozinha sem cobertor e tão longe da lareira? – É meu irmão, não é?

A forma como Hermione se encolheu disse tudo que ela não falava. A garota fitou o teto tentando encontrar uma maneira para escapar do mesmo assunto que preenchera sua mente ao longo do dia.

-Ah, Rony não tem falado tanto sobre Lila...

-Por que todos me tratam como um idiota? Tenho a cara de Fred, por acaso? – pelo menos ele a fizera rir. – Mione, eu sei que o que ele fez não foi certo...

-Não quero que peça desculpas por ele. – interrompeu ela com um olhar furioso.

-E não vou. Já cansei de fazer favores praquele idiota. Mas, minha querida Hermione, meu irmão as vezes age como um imbecil porque ele, bom, ele é um. Porém ele tem sofrido...

-Com o que?

Jorge a encarou com um olhar desafiador e desdenhoso, e ficou satisfeito ao perceber que Hermione não conseguiu mantê-lo por muito tempo.

-Agora você está agindo como um dos gêmeos Weasley. Por favor, você é inteligente, ele faz questão de ter você cuidando dele, sossega quando você está por perto, beijou sua mão... Posso não ser tão esperto quanto você, Hermione, mas também não sou burro ou cego.

-Ele gritou comigo, Jorge. E me bateu! Não se faz isso quando... – ela pausou a fala para tomar coragem e dizer – quando se gosta de alguém.

-Ele acha que você o detesta. Que está brincando com os sentimentos dele. Vamos lá, o gêmeo sagaz está aqui do seu lado, Fred só percebe a verdade quando ela é esfregada na cara dele. E por mais que esteja óbvio – ele sorriu quando a viu corar – que uma jovem tão doce e madura como você esteja apaixonada pelo troglodita com hematoma, Fred tenta não nutrir muitas esperanças quando se trata de mulheres.

Ela riu um pouco mais sem acreditar que estava tendo aquela conversa com Jorge no meio da noite. Ah, seria muito mais fácil se gostasse dele, tão simples; Jorge era prático e bem humorado, era perspicaz e mais passivo em relação aos outros. Porém a vida não foi feita para ser tão tranqüila, os desafios sempre iriam existir para a maioria das pessoas. Ela gostava de Fred e não conseguia se ver junto a Jorge, ele era apenas seu amigo e confidente.

-Está bem, está bem. Vou tentar ser mais compreensiva. Amanhã falo com ele.

-E eu dou uma amaciada, tento convencê-lo do quão babaca ele foi e beijar seus pés pedindo perdão.

-Isso seria ótimo.

-Claro que sim! Isso e sobrinhos inteligentes. Brincadeira. – ele riu diante do choque da garota. – Eu posso esperar até você se formar. Brincadeira, Mione. Brincadeira.

Se ambos tinham sono até há pouco tempo, a vontade de dormir tinha se dissipado conforme o clima caloroso tomava conta da sala. Jorge tentou ao máximo esclarecer como Fred se sentia, e ficou feliz, porém não surpreso, por ver que Hermione o compreendia muito bem e, principalmente, respeitava seus sentimentos. Foi um pouco mais difícil conseguir fazê-la falar, mas ela acabou se abrindo e sua sinceridade o comoveu a ponto de indagar se seu bruto irmão não estilhaçaria tamanha jóia. Riram, brincaram, e aos poucos o assunto foi acabando e o cansaço foi voltando a cair sobre os dois. Nenhum deles queria voltar para seus quartos, onde o clima era pesado e ansioso, então Jorge ofereceu seu ombro para Hermione e procurou aquecê-la, até aninhou suas pequenas mãos junto a dele antes de certificar-se que ela estava confortável e dormir.

Acordar com uma crise de tosse fora mais terrível do que Fred imaginara. Ele achou que sufocaria antes de sentar-se e recompor-se. Só depois notou que não sentia mais dor no maxilar, e isso o animou para pôr-se de pé. Sim, agora nada o impediria de correr as soltas pela casa, poderia falar livremente. Seu bom humor era tamanho que decidiu que a primeira a desfrutar do retorno de sua capacidade de falar seria Hermione: pediria desculpa, conversaria com ela, a faria rir e talvez, talvez abrisse seu coração.

Logo após de um belo copo d'água. Que droga, aquela poção realmente secava a garganta. Fred saltitou pela escada enquanto filosofava...

Ele congelou quando alcançou o último degrau e viu a imagem de seu irmão abraçado com Hermione, a cabeça da garota encostada no ombro dele, o braço de Jorge por sobre os ombros magros dela. O pequeno corpo de Hermione estava encolhido contra o do rapaz, pedindo calor em meio ao frio do inverno, as olheiras sobre seus olhos indicavam que passaram a noite acordada.

Fred sentiu algo dentro dele se partir, a fissura da represa que segurava suas emoções e agora começava a ceder. Uma gama de pensamentos cruzou sua cabeça naquele instante; o desejo de gritar com os dois, de virar sobre ambos um balde de água gelada, de continuar o caminho e fingir que nãos os vira, ou correr como uma criança assustada e nunca mais ser encontrado. Até mesmo a possibilidade de matar Jorge passou por sua cabeça, mas sabia que o irmão lutava melhor do que ele, provavelmente iria perder... Para o inferno! Foi silenciosamente até os dois colocando o copo perto da escada, o olhar carregado de desprezo sendo despejado sobre Jorge e Hermione com tamanha intensidade que ela acordou, desnorteada e cansada, tentando entender onde estava e o que estava acontecendo.

-Fred, o que... – começou ela, quando viu Jorge sendo puxado pela gola da roupa de seu lado e recebendo um soco violento no rosto. – FRED!

Ele não quis ouvir, ignorou os gritos da garota enquanto ficava sobre o irmão gêmeo e o atingia novamente. Só após cuspir um punhado de sangue Jorge conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo. Seu irmão estava lhe batendo com o que parecia ser toda a sua força e Hermione gritava no sofá. O por que ele ainda não conseguira concluir, mas quando a garota tentou tirar Fred de cima dele e ele a empurrou para longe, sangue começou a ferver até a cabeça de Jorge e ele virou o corpo do irmão, ficando sobre ele e o atingindo com o punho também.

-Você está louco? – gritou Jorge impedindo que o gêmeo acertasse seu nariz.

-PAREM COM ISSO! – gritou Hermione vendo o rosto de ambos sangrando e os movimentos se tornarem mais violentos. – PAREM! SOCORRO!

Um cão negro disparou escada abaixo com os caninos a mostra e acompanhou para onde Hermione apontava. Com dois saltos cobriu a distância entre ele e os gêmeos, atingindo Jorge pelas costas e o jogando em direção a parede oposta. Sirius rosnou para os dois rapazes desafiando qualquer a passar por ele. Naquele instante o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley aparataram na sala de estar junto com Lupin e Tonks, todos alertas supondo que a gritaria fora gerada por um ataque de Comensais; o restante dos Weasleys e Harry apareceram com um pouco mais de atraso, porém todos compartilhavam da mesma expressão confusa e ansiosa.

-O que houve? Por que gritou, Hermione? – perguntou Lupin lançando um olhar atento pela sala.

-Eles estavam se matando em cima do meu tapete. Foi isso que houve. – Sirius assumiu a forma de humano e fitou os gêmeos com um olhar assassino.

-Vocês enlouqueceram? É isso? – por mais irritados que estivessem, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de olhar a mãe nos olhos naquele momento. – Como nos fazem passar por uma vergonha dessas? Sirius, não sei o que há com eles, eu...

-Por que eu estou levando bronca? Fred me bateu primeiro! – gritou Jorge apontando para o irmão que tentava limpar o sangue do nariz com as costas das mãos.

-Não interessa quem começou! – cortou Molly apontando a varinha para os dois. – Que vergonha, que vergonha! Seu pai mal chega em casa e você nos aprontam essa? Ora, eu deveria mandá-los direto para Hogwarts, é isso que deveria fazer!

-Querida, não está sendo muito dura... – começou o Sr. Weasley.

-Claro que não! Há dois dias Jorge explodiu uma panela de melado na cozinha e agora sou acordada pela manhã porque os dois estavam brigando? – era verdade. A mulher havia surgido no meio da sala com o pijama bege e velho e o cabelo cheio de rolos. – Já para o quarto e só vão sair de lá na noite de Natal!

-Molly, tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia deixar os dois juntos? – Lupin avaliou o estrago que um gêmeo fizera no outro.

-Que se matem, mas não destruam a casa de Sirius.

Fred e Jorge não sabiam onde enfiar a cara. Ficaram ali, com todos os olhares cravados neles, martirizando-se por não terem suas varinhas e simplesmente aparatar para bem longe. Odiando o motivo pelo qual começou a briga, Fred foi o primeiro a mover-se em direção ao quarto, carregava um olhar irritado e infeliz e jurou que não se conteria quando ele e o irmão estivessem a sós. Jorge imaginava que, assim que fechasse a porta do quarto, estaria trancado com um ser de aparência idêntica, porém com o poder destrutivo de um trasgo. Oh, seria uma tarde longa, cheia de explicações e brigas...

-Hermione, você está bem? – Sirius se aproximou da garota e pôs uma das mãos em seu ombro.

-Estou. Só um pouco surpresa.

-Venha, querida. Vou fazer um pouco de café para você. – a Sra. Weasley a guiou até a cozinha sendo seguida por Gina, Rony e Harry.

-Por que eles estavam brigando? – perguntou Gina perto de Hermione enquanto a mãe bocejava conforme esquentava água para fazer café.

Os outros dois rapazes se curvaram para perto da amiga a fim de ouvir a história.

-Eu não sei. Jorge desceu ontem a noite e ficamos conversando...Oh, por Merlin! – ela tampou a boca em um gesto assustado.

Olhou para a Sra. Weasley, mas a bruxa estava tão cansada que começou a despejar o café em um pote de geléia, e não em uma caneca. Hermione olhou para Gina horrorizada, suas palavras mal passando de um sussurro.

-Eu e Jorge acabamos dormindo no sofá. Eu encostei nele e...Oh, Fred deve ter descido as escadas e visto nós dois e...

Gina sacudiu a cabeça entendendo onde a amiga iria chegar. Rony deu um sorriso enviesado em sinal de solidariedade antes de dizer:

-Talvez você possa se explicar...

-Eles estão de castigo, Ron. E depois, duvido que ele vá querer me ouvir depois do que viu... – Hermione esfregou os olhos de maneira cansada. – Por que, de todos os idiotas em Hogwarts, eu tinha que me apaixonar pelo maior deles?

-Segundo maior. – corrigiu Gina.

-Você esqueceu do Malfoy. – completou Rony.

-Eu estava falando de você. – a jovem Weasley retrucou, fazendo uma careta para o irmão.

~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..

N.A.: Hey, Cheff! Olá, olá. Como vão todos. Cada vez mais recebo comentário lindos e fico toda *0* "magia"...Enfim, muito obrigada, gente. Isso me motiva a escrever mais fanfics de HP lá pra frente (muita vontade de escrever Snape/ Lilian) Mas vou me segurar, já estou pendente em várias histórias. Bom:

Demon Y. Uchiha: Que Reviews superfofa =D Eu derreti, muito, muito obrigada, fico muito feliz que tenha alcançado esse nível e agradado. Sim, tadinho do Fred, mas tadinha da Hermione! Ai, eles são lindos, Fred é lindo (morri) Eu adorei essa conversa do Jorge com a Mione, achei tão bonitinho. Bom, muito obrigada de novo =D

Ines G. Black: Hehe, tudo certo, tudo certo. Sim, sim, eu acho essas cenas onde um cuida do outro a coisa mais linda do mundo *0* Oh, quero um romance assim. Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo no final, as coisas só estão esquentando. ;) Obrigada pela Review!

UchihaItachi: FINALMENTE NOS ENCONTRAMOS! Cara, custou para descobrir quem você era. Bobão XP. Mas valeu, que bom que gostou e pena que o MEC não ache que eu escreva tão bem ¬¬ Anyway, muito obrigada. E depois posto minha conta no deviantart com cenas das fanfics

justaweirdowith noname: Quem não quer aquele corpo nu? O cara é bem definido, e alto e com longos polegares...Oooops. Rolou uma briga ai em cima, vejamos como vai acabar

Luiza: Ah, ele vai pedir. Fred tem que aprender a controlar seu gênio u.u Obrigada !

Pessoal do Brasil, Portugal, EUA, França, Japão, muito obrigada por continuarem a ler, fico muito feliz e, olha só, fazendo propaganda, acabei de lançar "Kirin" , que tem um pouco de tudo, um romance com Fred também. O primeiro capítulo ficou uma droga, mas vou tentar melhorar apartir do segundo, então se quiserem acompanhá-la, sintam-se a vontade =D

.net/s/7779287/1/Kirin

Um abraço e até a próxima!


	7. Chapter 7: Sinceridade

Quando a porta do quarto se fechou, Jorge esperou pelo pior; havia se trancado junto ao irmão e toda aquela energia pesada que o andava seguindo pelos últimos dias. Tudo parecia quieto demais, o ar em si vibrava diante da expectativa onde um dos gêmeos diria ou faria algo, porém Fred apenas ficou ali, o corpo voltado para a janela empoeirada, seu rosto não podia ser visto por seu irmão, mas estava tão frio e vazio quanto uma máscara: aquela havia sido a maior traição que já sofrera, se Jorge saltasse sobre ele naquele instante e o esfaqueasse pelas costas seria menos desapontador do que a cena que ele vira a pouco. Não! Como ele pôde? Há quanto tempo isso vinha acontecendo? Fora desde sempre ou só depois que Fred começara a expressar seus sentimentos? Droga, ele era seu irmão gêmeo, ele, acima de todos os outros, deveria entender e respeitar seus sentimentos, jamais traí-lo em hipótese alguma; sempre foram eles contra o mundo, vivendo em uma realidade aparte onde o resto da família não conseguia enxergar com clareza seus objetivos e sentimentos.

-Fred.

Apenas o som da voz do outro o deixou enojado. Era errado, não iria suportar conversar com o traidor, muito menos dividir o mesmo quarto que ele até o Natal. Talvez pudesse convencer sua mãe a colocá-lo junto a Monstro naquele cubículo...

-Fred, você quer se virar, por favor?

Ele continuou parado onde estava, fingindo não ouvir nada. Sua respiração acelerou e os músculos ficaram tensos. Se o outro não calasse logo a boca, Fred iria sentir-se na obrigação de socá-lo um pouco mais. Podia não ser rápido ou grande, mas por Merlin, tendo praticado tantos anos na posição de batedor acabou adquirindo um gancho de direita infalível. Porém a vantagem era de Jorge: ele estava cansado das crises existenciais do irmão, estava cansado de ser o ponto de equilíbrio entre eles e cansado de agüentar ouvir as reclamações de Fred quando as coisas podiam ser resolvidas facilmente. Jorge saltou sobre ele e segurou seus braços nas costas, assim Fred não podia escapar e tornar a socá-lo, e o forçou a inclinar-se sobre a cama, prensando-o contra o colchão. Ele teve que admitir, não era a posição mais poética para ficar com seu irmão quando ambos estavam zangados um com o outro e estavam a sós no quarto.

-Me larga, seu idiota! – gritou Fred, tentando inutilmente fugir, mas estava estava preso de um jeito desconfortável, suas pernas estavam sem nenhuma estabilidade e não havia um ponto para pegar impulso e afastar seu irmão.

- Só depois que conversarmos. – grunhiu Jorge quase deixando o braço direito de Fred escapulir. – Eu posso ficar assim por horas, e você sabe! É o seu que está na reta, não o meu...

-Como você pode? Eu te odeio, seu... – Fred nunca chegou a completar a frase porque Jorge pegou seus cabelos e forçou sua face contra o colchão.

-Chega! Chega! Fred, eu dou minha palavra que se não calar a boca e me escutar eu vou... – ele tentou pensar rápido enquanto procurava manter o equilíbrio sobre o irmão como um peão sobre um touro. – Vou lamber seu pescoço e orelha.

Aquilo bastou para que Fred ficasse imóvel imediatamente: tinha seu irmão sobre seu corpo, estava em posição desvantajosa e sabia que Jorge tinha um fetiche por ouvidos e nucas, então sabia onde tudo aquilo iria terminar e não queria ficar pior do que estava. Tinha certeza de que Jorge estava brincando, mas arriscar qualquer coisa ali seria um preço muito alto a pagar.

-Está bem! – gritou contra o colchão (sua voz saindo abafada); pegando ar quando Jorge soltou seus cabelos e o deixou respirar direito. – Está bem. – arfou. – Pode falar o que quiser, mas não prometo ouvir.

-Vai me ouvir sim. – Jorge soltou o irmão e saltou para uma distância segura caso ele resolvesse usar os punhos de novo.

Mas Fred apenas se largou sobre o colchão: não sentia mais vontade de brigar, não queria ouvir seu irmão, tudo que queria era sua varinha de volta para aparatar para bem longe e nunca mais ver ninguém naquela casa. Jorge deu a volta pela cama onde o irmão estava caído e sentou-se na outra: aquilo seria difícil e demorado, como gerar um daqueles cremes de canário. Ele estaria pisando em ovos conforme pronunciasse cada palavra.

-Por que me acordou de maneira tão gentil, meu caro irmão?

Fred não respondeu. Estava tão imóvel que Jorge não pôde deixar de se perguntar se o irmão havia adormecido ou até mesmo morrido naquele meio tempo. Seus olhos ainda estavam aberto, focados em algo que ele não conseguia ver, dando a ilusão de serem de vidro. A respiração mal fazia seu peito levantar. O sangue seco que antes escorria de seu nariz deixou um rastro pequeno em seu rosto. Jorge ajoelhou-se diante do irmão, afagou-lhe os cabelos.

-Fred, eu juro, eu estou fazendo muita força para entender o que está se passando dentro de você, mas está ficando realmente difícil. Primeiro grita e bate em Hermione daquele jeito e agora age assim? Maldição, você costumava a se abrir comigo, me falar de tudo sem se importar com o que eu iria pensar. Eu sou seu irmão gêmeo, não há como não compreender sua cabeça.

A neve continuou a cair do lado de fora da janela suja enquanto nenhum dos dois dizia qualquer outra palavra. Os gêmeos apenas ficaram em quietude, cada um recolhido dentro dos próprios pensamentos, chegando as próprias conclusões e remoendo seus pontos de vista até Jorge finalmente notar as lágrimas silenciosas do irmão, escorrendo pelos olhos castanhos com timidez, descendo sem pressa até a ponta do nariz curvo de Fred e dali caindo no tecido empoeirado que cobria o colchão.

-Há quanto tempo você e Hermione estão juntos? – perguntou ele em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Jorge ficou chocado, primeiro por ver Fred chorar e não saber o porque, segundo pela pergunta que lhe havia sido feita.

-O que?

-Você e ela... No sofá. Eu queria que fosse eu... – ele fechou os olhos com força, irritado com a forma que as lágrimas queimavam seus olhos. – Estou cansado de lutar, cansado de ter que lidar com as pessoas, cansado de desapontamentos. Eu não vou suportar ver vocês dois juntos, eu não quero...

-Ei, cara, calma! – finalmente compreendendo a razão dos eventos recentes, Jorge suspirou aliviado e sentou-se perto de onde a cabeça do seu irmão estava. – Eu e Hermione não estávamos...

-Claro que estavam. – interrompeu Fred com a voz arrastada. – Você podia ter me avisado antes que eu começasse a criar expectativas.

-Certo, você está ficando mais dramático do que Percy. E, vou ser sincero, não vou agüentar dividir o mesmo teto com outro imbecil. Olhe, pode ser que eu tenha mentindo um pouquinho pra você, ontem não derramei leite na cozinha, encontrei com Hermione lá embaixo e ela queria companhia...

-O que? – gritou Fred saltando onde estava e segurando Jorge pela gola da camisa.

-Por que está com essa cara? Não é como se ela estivesse triste após ter recebido um sermão do cara que estava cuidando nos últimos dois dias. – respondeu ele com um olhar de censura. – Como você pôde fazer isso com ela? Sabia que ela saiu no meio da nevasca com Tonks só pra comprar aquelas coisas pra você? Sabe quantos graus estavam fazendo lá fora?

-Eu não q...

-Eu não terminei! Ela está arrasada, achou que tivesse feito alguma coisa de errado, achou que tinha se intrometido demais na sua vida e não estivesse cuidando de você direito. E quando você bateu nela... – vendo que havia finalmente conseguido a real atenção de Fred e havia se tornado a voz superior na conversa, Jorge prosseguiu. – Agora preste atenção: você vai descer, pedir desculpas a todos nessa casa por agir como o maior babaca do mundo mágico e depois vai dedicar o resto de suas férias tentando se redimir com Mione!

-Mas...

-E você – Jorge segurou o irmão pelos punhos e o puxou de volta para a cama – vai deixar de fazer tanto drama. Chega, toda vez que criamos expectativas sobre algo sensacional você vira um pessimista: foi a mesma coisa sobre a nossa loja e agora sobre isso? Fred, eu estou garantido com o selo dos gêmeos Weasleys que Hermione gosta de você tanto quanto você gosta dela. Então para de agir feito Rony e comece a parecer mais como um homem.

-Isso não explica o porque de vocês dois terem dormido juntos. – retrucou Fred tentando fechar a cara, porém a notícia de que Hermione poderia, de fato, gostar dele, fazia seu sorriso se abrir mesmo que de má vontade.

-Ficamos conversando a noite toda e acabamos ficando no sofá. Dou minha palavra, que Snape se case comigo se eu estiver errado.

Ao ouvir a risada do irmão, Jorge finalmente permitiu-se relaxar na cama ao lado de Fred: bom, as coisas foram melhor do que ele esperava, achou que teria que nocautear o irmão algumas vezes antes de conseguir explicar-se e em algum momento iria precisar proteger-se com um pedaço de madeira. Porém desconfiava que o cansaço físico e emocional de Fred permitiram que suas defesas estivessem baixas, permitindo que a história fosse bem recebida por ele.

-Eu sou um idiota. – disse Fred olhando para o teto.

-É. – concordou Jorge.

-Um idiota horrível com temperamento difícil e sem ter onde cair morto.

-Que exagero, Fredie. Você é um rapaz muito bonito. – os dois riram por alguns segundos antes de voltarem a ficar em silêncio.

-Jorge?

-Hum..?

-Desculpe. Pelo soco e, bom, pelos últimos dias. Sei que não deve ter sido fácil.

-Imagine, eu me divirto com maníacos depressivos que tentam me matar pela manhã. – Jorge virou a cabeça e observou o irmão. – Relaxa, se eu agüentei você durante todos esses anos, não vai ser agora que vou mudar de idéia. Você apenas tem que aprender a ser mais sincero consigo mesmo e com os outros ao seu redor. Se ficar sempre guardando tudo pra você, vai acabar explodindo.

* * *

><p>Hermione havia acabado de sair do banho, a toalha enrolada nos cabelos e a roupa já no corpo quando ouviu vozes no andar de baixo. Achou que ainda estivessem discutido sobre a briga dos gêmeos, então procurou abrigo no quarto que dividia com Gina; ela não estava lá. Hermione supôs que ainda estivesse tomando café da manhã, então deitou-se na cama e tentou encontrar o que fazer: deveres prontos, livros lidos, matéria estudada... Aquele era um dos raros momentos onde não havia nada para ser feito, ou talvez ela simplesmente não quisesse se atarefar, mas só precisava ocupar sua cabeça com outras coisas que não a forma agressiva com a qual Fred a havia acordado e socado Jorge. Conforme o tempo passava parecia que se tornava cada vez mais difícil de morar com eles, parecia que alguém sempre explodia em algum momento do dia em um ato de estresse! Ela tinha acabado de fechar os olhos quando alguém bateu na porta.<p>

-Entre, Gina. – gritou ela, ficando surpresa ao se deparar com o rosto de Harry.

-Oi. Vim ver como você está. Eu e Ron. – a cabeça do jovem com cabeleira vermelha e sorriso sem graça surgiu pelo vão da porta. – Gina ficou presa com a Sra. Weasley na cozinha.

-Entrem. – ela tirou a toalha do cabelo e tentou ajeitá-lo com os dedos conforme seus amigos se acomodavam na beirada da cama de Gina.

-Está melhor? – perguntou Rony avaliando o estado da amiga: parecia um pouco pálida e com olheiras terríveis, mas Hermione geralmente ficava com aquela aparência quando os exames da escola se aproximavam.

-Um pouco. Nada que um bom banho não cure. – suspirou ela. – Mas foi um belo susto. Seu irmão fica assustador quando zangado.

-Nem me diga. Tinha que ver quando sem querer derramei chocolate nas vestes novas dele: eu teria lidado com um trasgo na boa se pudesse escolher.

Hermione e Harry riram. Fazia tempo desde a última vez em que os três se sentaram com calma a sós e conversaram sobre assuntos de forma descontraída. Geralmente suas conversas envolviam Umbridge, Voldemort ou Lila; com os três temporariamente banidos de suas mentes, ficava mais fácil de dar algumas gargalhadas.

-Você vai conversar com Fred? – perguntou Harry depois de algum tempo.

Hermione hesitou.

-Eu não sei. Eu estou um pouco cansada de sempre ir até ele. Fazer as coisas e, bom, ter um péssimo retorno...

-Ele está lá embaixo pedindo desculpa para todo mundo. – disse Rony antes que a amiga pudesse interrompê-lo.

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, porém não disse nada, apenas ficou sentada com o olhar surpreso e pensativo, provavelmente tentando imaginar como as coisas deviam estar indo no primeiro andar.

-Eu não me importo. – mentiu ela, tendo que admitir para si mesma que nem ao menos passou perto de convincente.

-Conta outra, Mione. – Rony inclinou-se para frente a fim de observar melhor a amiga – Deve estar se matando de curiosidade aí dentro...

-E se estiver, Weasley? – gritou ela voltando-se com a expressão furiosa para Rony – Eu não vou descer, eu não vou perguntar nada ao Fred, não vou procurá-lo, eu quero que ele se exploda!

-Hum..."Caboom!"?

Os três se voltaram para a porta aberta onde os gêmeos espionavam o interior do quarto com visível apreensão. Os olhos de Fred e Hermione se encontraram por um breve momento, o que foi o suficiente para deixá-lo embaraçado: como pudera tratá-la daquela forma? O que estava pensando quando havia empurrado a garota quando ela estava tentando impedi-lo de bater em seu irmão? Foi como se com aquele único contato visual todo o bom senso voltasse pra ele e Fred tomasse conhecimento de quão errado tinham sido suas atitudes.

-Hermione, eu... Eu gostaria de falar com você a sós. – sem jeito ele enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos e ficou a olhá-la. – Por favor.

-Harry, Ron... – Jorge chamou indicando com a cabeça para que saíssem.

Porém Hermione pôs-se de pé com uma expressão furiosa.

-Vocês dois, não saiam daí! – disse ela com a voz autoritária para os dois amigos que fizeram menção de se levantar.

A sua respiração estava ofegante e olhar cheio de desdém. Era assim? Fred cometia todos aqueles erros e os outros precisavam abrir espaço para que ele se desculpasse? Não, não estava certo, ninguém deveria facilitar para que ele ficasse de consciência tranqüila. Ele foi mal, grosso e exagerado! Então não era obrigação de Harry e Rony saírem do quarto para que Fred cumprisse sua missão ali.

-Como você ousa? Meus amigos vão ficar aqui, você não pode simplesmente entrar no quarto dos outros e começar a dar ordens. – ela avançou até os gêmeos e ignorou por completo o olhar chocado de Jorge – Não, eles não vão sair; não, não irei ficar a sós com você! Tudo que tenho feito nos últimos dias tem se resumido a cuidar de você, não o entreguei para a Sra. Weasley quando explodiram a panela na cozinha ou...ou disse que havia se machucado. Eu cuidei de você! E não me importei de fazer compras no meio do inverno ou olhar pra sua cara quando estava completamente desfigurado pelo inchaço! Você gritou comigo, bateu em mim e me empurrou quando tudo que eu queria era ajudar! Não, eu não vou ouvir! – gritou ela quando Fred pegou ar para se defender e ergueu os braços para tentar segurá-la pelos ombros. – Chega!

O quarto ficou em silêncio, o peito de Hermione subindo e descendo devido ao súbito ataque que tivera, seus olhos vermelhos, porém sem nenhum lágrima. Ela encarou Fred com infelicidade durante muito tempo.

-Chega. – repetiu, agora em um tom mais baixo e derrotado – Eu não agüento mais. Acabou.

Com os ombros curvados, Hermione passou pelos gêmeos com o olhar baixo e sem fôlego. Seguiu pelo corredor silencioso e imaginou se o restante da casa pudera ouvir seu pequeno discurso sobre seu estado emocional.

No quarto que ela acabara de deixar, todos olhavam para Fred que parecia preferir fingir estar em outro planeta do que ter consciência do que acabara de lhe ser dito. Jorge deu apenas alguns segundos para o irmão se recompor antes de dar-lhe um tapinha no rosto.

-E então? Vá atrás dela!

-O que? Não! Você por acaso não ouviu...?

-Não, Fred, sou o gêmeos surdo da família! Claro que ouvi, você é que não está me escutando: vá atrás dela. – Jorge empurrou o irmão para o corredor e bateu a porta do quarto atrás de si. Harry e Rony lhe lançaram um olhar questionador e ele deu os ombros com um sorriso bobo – E então, gente? O que será que tem para o almoço?

Fred deu passos vacilantes pelo corredor com medo que Hermione saltasse a qualquer momento de algum canto e recomeçasse a gritar com ele. Seus passos largos o levaram até o topo da escada onde Hermione havia escolhido para sentar-se e chorar sozinha. Ele vacilou, tinha medo de chegar perto e recomeçar a briga, achava que já estava tudo arruinado, mas também não podia deixá-la daquele jeito. Pisou no primeiro degrau e a madeira rangeu diante de seu peso. A garota lançou um olhar assustado para ele e disparou pelo segundo andar.

-Hermione. Hermione! – ele desceu o restante da escada aos trancos e solavancos, chamando por ela.

Por ser bem mais alto, rapidamente cobriu a distancia que os separava, a segurou com força por traz e a puxou para dentro do primeiro cômodo vazio que avistara. Ironicamente viu-se dentro da mesma sala onde ele e seu irmão se esconderam quando sujaram a cozinha. Antes Hermione estava sentada tranquilamente na batente da janela lendo um livro, agora se debatia furiosamente entre seus braços e o amaldiçoava de todas as maneira possíveis.

-Me solta, Fred! Me larga! – em termos de força física, era um batalha perdida: Fred tinha um metro e noventa, braços fortes e um ótimo senso de equilíbrio, mas, oh, Hermione não iria entregar os pontos facilmente.

-Eu preciso que me escute! – vociferou ele quase caindo no chão – Hermione, estou implorando. Depois pode ir, esbravejar, nunca mais falar comigo, mas deixe que eu me explique!

-Explicar o que, Fred? Sua total falta de educação? De consideração pelos outro? Seus modos grotescos? A forma como não leva nada a sério?

-...É. – ele a soltou por achar que a estava machucando. Mas bloqueou a porta e a viu tentar se recompor.

-Fred, saia do caminho. – grunhiu ela procurando ajeitar os cabelos ainda úmidos.

-Eu quero conversar...

-Fred, estou avisando, se não me deixar sair agora, vou passar o resto do ano lançando azarações contra você!

-Eu amo você, droga!

Isso bastou para fazê-la parar. Na verdade, bastou para que Jorge, Harry, Rony e Gina ficassem imóveis do outro lado da porta onde os dois estavam. Fred respirou fundo várias vezes sentindo o peito mais leve, finalmente conseguindo inspirar profundamente sem sentir-se culpado: não sentia aquela tranqüilidade há muito tempo então não pôde conter o sorriso pacífico que brotou naturalmente em seus lábios. Ergueu os olhos até os de Hermione a viu muito corada, a boca aberta como se fosse dizer alguma coisa. Ele achou que agora podia abandonar seu posto na porta e se aproximar da garota sem o risco de receber um tapa. Hermione balbuciou qualquer coisa tentando se reencontrar, mas a declaração de Fred ficava ecoando dentro de sua cabeça e a forma como ele ficara absolutamente adorável enquanto dizia tais palavras. Uma confissão até então proibida, já que Hermione sempre nutrira algum sentimento por Rony. Porém quando ele começara a sair com Lila, ela se viu sem chão e perdida, como se não mais pertencesse a aquele mundo. Então começou a ver Fred de maneira diferente durante as férias e a perceber que ele não era apenas um rapaz maroto que pregava peças.

-Me perdoe pela maneira com que agi nos últimos dias. – começou ele antes que ela recobrasse a postura irritada – e me perdoe pelas minhas atitudes agressivas, eu simplesmente... Não consigo mais me controlar com você por perto, mas me sinto ainda mais perdido quando você não está lá, do meu lado. Eu sei que tem sofrido com Rony falando sobre Lila, estava claro, mas eu sou um idiota por não tentar ajudá-la e ao invés disso pedir sua ajuda e depois fazer... Bom, fazer tanta besteira. Tem minha palavra que daqui em diante vou tentar me redimir por...

-Fred... – interrompeu ela revirando os olhos e dando um pequeno sorriso. – Eu...eu sei que não fez por mal, mas é tão frustrante ver você se torturando por nada. Eu fiquei assustada com o rumo que as coisas estavam levando. A última vez que vi você tão nervoso foi quando Malfoy insultou sua família depois do jogo de quadribol. – ela o viu rir por um momento enquanto se recordava da cena – Você tem que aprender a ser mais...

-Sincero. – completou ele com um sorriso. – já ouvi isso antes.

Hermione fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e depois riu: Ora, como estavam sendo ridículos, certamente ele mais do que ela, mas todo aquele drama quando tudo podia ser resolvido tão facilmente... A perda de tempo parecia ser um absurdo, e para quem observa a tudo de fora deveria ter sido uma trama interessante e longa. Ela notou que Fred havia chegado ainda mais perto e recuou por instinto. Conforme ele avançava, Hermione dava passos lentos para traz até cair sem qualquer elegância na poltrona da sala. Fred abaixou-se até estar na altura dela e murmurou:

-Me perdoe. – pediu ele, pegando a pequena mão da garota e beijando cada um de seus dedos gentilmente.

-Está tudo bem. – sussurrou ela em resposta, tirando a mão do alcance dos lábios dele e afagando-lhe a face por um breve momento até notar que o rapaz chegava cada vez mais perto.

-Hermione. – suspirou Fred encostando sua testa a dela.

Os dois soltaram um longo suspiro ao mesmo tempo, não disseram nada ou se moveram, apenas se olharam enquanto a neve caia lá fora e cobria a calçada e o relógio velho na sala fazia seus movimentos pendulares sem pressa. Fred não queria dizer nada e sabia que Hermione também não precisava fazê-lo, pela primeira vez estavam em perfeita harmonia um com o outro, sem urgência por conta de piadas ou testes ou pressas do dia a dia. Apenas a respiração ritmada e em sincronia antes que Fred não pudesse mais se conter e lentamente tocar os lábios da garota com os dele.

O simples roçar da pele sensível fez uma onda de calor espalhar-se por seu corpo. Como quisera aquilo e como havia esperado! Ele tentou controlar o tremor que se apoderava de suas mãos, tronco e pernas, porém descobriu que Hermione tremia tanto quanto ele. Ele beijou os lábios da garota com cuidado e paixão, fazendo arrastar cada toque, sorvendo das sensações, lentamente levando a mão até o rosto de Hermione e aninhando sua face ali.

-Fred. – Hermione afastou-se com um sussurro assustado e o olhar carregado de dúvidas.

O rapaz fechou os olhos procurando o auto controle antes de recompor-se e poder olhar dentro daqueles formidáveis olhos castanhos.

-Fiz algo errado?

Ela hesitou: ele havia feito? Não, naqueles últimos minutos fora perfeito em cada palavra e gesto, não parecia o sujeito cômico e cheio de impulsos que geralmente era quando estavam em Hogwarts. E mesmo ali, com o olhar cheio de súplica e tão vulnerável que qualquer palavra pronunciada erroneamente pudesse destruí-lo, Hermione ainda o via como inatingível e incomparável, ainda que tivesse um irmão gêmeo. Oh, Fred seria sempre tão diferente de Jorge, principalmente aos olhos dela.

Hermione tocou seu rosto com cuidado e quando o rapaz tornou a cerrar os olhos e se aproximar, ela disse:

-Abra.

Por um segundo, ele pareceu confuso, até que abriu a boca devagar e deixou que Hermione avaliasse seus dentes. Ela se afastou com um sorriso e murmurou "Perfeito" antes de inclinar-se e beijá-lo carinhosamente.

-Eu também amo você. - sussurrou ela com doçura.

~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..

**N.A.: Hey, Cheff! Senhoras e senhores, tenho a infeliz missão de informar que este, provavelmente, é o último capítulo desta história =/ Oh, me perdoem, mas não sei se qualquer outra palavra deva ser pronunciada após tão lindo momento. Agora meus devidos agradecimentos a:**

**Ines G.: Uou, ainda bem que ressucitou! Se não perderia o ponto alto da fanfic! XD Oh, os gêmeos não podem ficar brigados para sempre, são Fred e Jorge! Os lindos e maravilhosos gêmeos Weasleys! E, juro, fiquei muito emocionada com a surpresa que preparou para mim em seu blog! Achei lindo e já até comentei! Muito obrigada pelo carinho e feedback! Desejo-lhe sucesso =D**

**Kaoro15: Chegou agora, mas valeu por adicionar minha história a sua lista de favoritos ;) (pessoal de Portugal está marcando presença!)**

**YukaCharlie: Que bom que amou! Com certeza, por alguma razão Jorge não bate muito com Hermione, talvez por faltar aquela energia, o fogo e atrito u.u. Tenso, tenso. Bom, Fred teve que aprender a ser sincero e desabafar. No final valeu a pena, certo?**

**Agora UchihaItachi e justaweirdowithnoname, vejo vocês em breve e quero saber o que falou nessa fanfics (exceto pelas pequenas falhas na linha temporal e erros de escrita que ocorrem ocasionalmente ^^')**

**A todos os outros que me acompanharam, valeu mesmo, bateu o recorde de todas as minhas fanfics, isso foi assustador o.o Muitas visitas, fiquei chocada.**

**Bom, senhoras e senhores leitores, vou deixar aqui minha conta no Deviantart, afinal futuramente publicarei algumas fotos de Fred/Hermione ou Fred e Jorge porque, bom, amo os gêmeos. =)**

**.com/**

**Deixem sugestões ou comentários se desejarem.**

**Um grande abraço para todos!**


	8. Chapter 8: A primeira vez

-Tem certeza disso?

Os dois estavam parados diante da porta do quarto, o corpo de Fred prensando o de Hermione contra a batente, seus olhos vasculhavam o rosto da garota sem acreditar no que estavam prestes a fazer. Suas mãos suavam, ele pegava ar com freqüência e procurava se acalmar.

-Absoluta. – Respondeu Hermione, ficando na ponta dos pés e o beijando.

Ela vinha insistindo naquilo há alguns dias, ficava inquieta quando entravam no quarto, Fred nunca imaginara que a garota teria aquele fogo e aquela urgência, até que por fim o convencera. Ela dizia que a vontade havia começado um pouco antes do Natal e agora era praticamente o único assunto que mantinham. Fred tinha que admitir, nunca passara por aquela experiência com nenhuma garota e tinha certeza que Hermione também nunca o fizera com qualquer rapaz. Ela sabia que o físico do rapaz ajudaria, e muito, ficava nervosa em não saber o que fazer a princípio, se poderia ficar a vontade, sentir-se perdida quando estivessem... Bom, no final, tinha fé de que daria tudo certo.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto sem tirar os olhos do dele e suspirou enquanto abria o zíper do casaco e o pendurava na maçaneta. Fred prendeu a respiração: não sabia se estava pronto, aquilo era assustador. Fez o mesmo que Hermione e de mãos dadas, olharam para dentro do aposento: iriam limpar aquele quarto!

Como Jorge estava preso lá embaixo com a mãe, eles entenderam o porque dele poder apenas juntar-se a eles mais tarde, então arregaçaram as mangas e começaram a trabalhar. Hermione passara a noite acalmando-se e tentando visualizar as piores coisas que poderia encontrar pelo quarto para não ser pega de surpresa durante a faxina.

-Bom, a primeira coisa é separar as roupas. Acho isso mais fácil. – Fred fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e começou a catar toda e qualquer cueca e meias que encontrava (não ia deixar aquela tarefa para Hermione).

A garota não imaginou que os gêmeos teriam tanta roupa para espalhar pelo quarto e nem o porque de terem usado tantas peças. Ela recolheu quatro pares de jeans e os dobrou, organizando em uma pilha cobre a cama de Jorge, que era a menos bagunçada. Pegou algumas camisas e percebeu que ia precisar de um cesto onde colocaria a roupa suja. Ora, sabia como os meninos podiam ser sujos e desorganizados, – sendo sincera, Hermione duvidava que qualquer um dos outros soubessem como algumas garotas podiam ser tão sujas e fedidas feito o mais porco dos rapazes – então torceu o nariz e separou a roupa suja da que ainda podia ser usada. Estava pescando camisas da pilha quando de repente deparou-se com um calção cor de vinho.

-Argh! – gritou, atirando a roupa para o alto que aterrissou na cabeça de Fred.

-É uma roupa de baixo, não uma barata! – disse ele pegando a peça de sua cabeça e corando: não conseguia aceitar muito bem o fato de ver Hermione toda hora se deparando com suas roupas íntimas.

-Ambos são igualmente asquerosos. – grunhiu ela estremecendo.

Sem aviso, ela viu-se presa entre os braços de Fred, os lábios dele roçando em seu ouvido de maneira sedutora enquanto seu nariz tocava seu cabelo.

-Já parou pra pensar que um dia vai me ver usando apenas isso?

Se ele não a estivesse segurando, Hermione tinha certeza que teria caído no chão. Suas pernas viraram manteiga e sua respiração fugiu de seu peito: já havia pensado naquilo? Já. Isso não fazia a cena se tornar mais normal e a idéia a fazia corar violentamente.

-N-Não. – mentiu ela tentando inutilmente se libertar.

-Começando a mentir, Mione? – ele mordeu o lóbulo delicado de sua orelha e a apertou um pouco mais.

-F-Fred, eu tenho...eu tenho que terminar isso. – gaguejou ela começando a arfar e perder o foco.

-Não vou soltá-la até admitir que já fantasiou nós dois em um momento mais...íntimo.

-Para, Fred!

-Admita... – ele começou a beijar seu pescoço.

-Para! Não.

-Admita. – quando a língua dele tocou a pele alva, Hermione não mais pôde se segurar.

-Está bem! Já fantasiei. – choramingou praticamente implorando para que ele parasse.

Satisfeito, Fred a soltou de supetão e voltou a arrumar suas coisas como se nada tivesse acontecido. A verdade era que precisava rapidamente abandonar seu posto atrás de Hermione e voltar a ajeitar suas roupas, porque não imaginava que seu corpo fosse reagir de maneira tão rápida e forte a garota. Tinha que se acalmar, não era momento para aquilo, só estavam a sós no seu quarto... Não! Precisava parar. Não virou-se para traz e ver como a namorada estava, tinha que recobrar o bom senso. Desde o Baile de Inverno no ano passado a imagem de Hermione as vezes assolava durante a noite ou quando estava sozinho, mas, ora, ela era a amiga do seu irmão, provavelmente seria a namorada de Rony no futuro, então nem se atrevia a levar seus devaneios a um nível mais profundo e íntimo, porém agora que ela era sua...

-Desculpem o atraso. – Jorge surgiu pela porta e secou a testa suada – mamãe ainda não me perdoou pelo melado e me fez lavar a louça sem magia. Está tudo bem?

Ele notou que Hermione parecia tensa e Fred nem ao menos havia se virado quando ele tinha chegado.

-Interrompi algo? – catando algumas meias de sua cama e da de Fred, ele achou graça da forma como a garota pigarreou alto.

-Não. – disse ela por fim entregando-lhe as calças jeans – Guarde isso aqui, por favor.

-Arrumando roupas de homens, Mione? Vai ser uma esposa e tanto. – sorrindo enquanto colocava as peças no armário, tornou a olhá-la – Não quer reconsiderar a escolha e ficar com o gêmeo bonitão?

-Cala a boca, Jorge. – Fred enfiou a cabeça do irmão em uma de suas cuecas e gargalhou alto vendo-o se debater atirando a roupa contra a parede oposta.

-Quer me matar? Vou faze-lo engolir as próprias meias! – urrando, os dois começaram a tacar peças do vestuário um contra o outro.

Hermione não se deixou abalar, prosseguiu na tarefa com calma como se estivesse sozinha. Estava acostumada a guardar as coisas e dobrar roupas, logo seu trabalho não podia ser mais organizado. Tentou não ver como os trajes dos dois eram, no geral, surrados e velhos, algumas roupas até com pequenos buracos; Fred tinha começado a andar mais arrumado pela casa desde o dia em que começaram a se encontrar: as vezes sempre impecáveis, o cabelo arrumado e geralmente com um cheiro bom. Era charmoso como ele se portava desde então, ficando cada dia mais atraente aos olhos dela. Ali ele havia deixado de ser um garoto travesso e começar a entrar no perfil de um homem.

-Agora calem a boca os dois! – gritou ela concluindo o trabalho e tentando restabelecer a ordem. Pegou a calça de um pijama que estava sendo atirada por Jorge e lançou um olhar furioso para os gêmeos. – Quero que separem suas roupas e coloquem em pilhas diferentes dentro dos armários. Depois disso, vão guardar os sapatos e livros de feitiço enquanto eu vou dar um jeito nessas camas.

-Fred, se você perder essa garota – grunhiu Jorge lançando um olhar ameaçador para o irmão enquanto pegava as próprias camisas – promete que não vai se zangar se começarmos a sair?

Hermione revirou os olhos e pôs-se a esticar as fronhas e lençóis. Os dois devinham pular na cama, porque nenhum ser humano normal deitava no colchão e conseguia causar toda aquela bagunça. Eles estavam sendo bem prestativos, considerando que nunca haviam arrumado o próprio quarto sem serem ameaçados pela mãe. Sorriam o tempo todo e sempre que ficavam perdidos perguntavam a Hermione o que mais poderiam fazer. Após ajudar Jorge a passar um pano nos móveis e Fred varrer o chão, os três encontravam-se exaustos: haviam derrotado a sujeira! Mas o preço eram corpos suados e exauridos.

-Que sensação estranha... – Jorge pôs a mão no peito e sentou-se na cama impecável com o olhar confuso – E-Eu me sinto tão...responsável. Não sabia que o assoalho desse quarto era de madeira.

Rindo, Hermione se largou na outra cama e olhou para o teto bolorento.

-Vá se acostumando. Agora entende pelo que sua mãe passa todos os dias em que estão em casa. Isso sem falar em Elfos Domésticos. Talvez assim me ajudem no F.A.L.E.

-Nunca pensei que viveria para ver o dia em que olhar com pena para Filch. – Fred deitou-se ao lado de Hermione antes que ele mudasse de idéia ou ela percebesse o que ele iria fazer.

Por um segundo os dois ficaram imóveis, os músculos tensos, mal respirando: como era um colchão estreito, tinham que apertar seus corpos para poderem ficar confortáveis. Ela cedeu primeiro (tinha certeza de que Fred não moveria mais nenhum dedo enquanto ela não deixasse claro que estava tudo bem), e aninhou-se contra o peito do rapaz, os braços encolhidos, mãos próximas ao rosto onde olhos assustados encaravam o pescoço de Fred. Ele, de maneira hesitante, pôs o braço esquerdo sobre ela, a puxando mais para perto enquanto descansava a cabeça no direito: a idéia de estar tendo aquele momento com seu irmão logo ali ao lado o incomodava um pouco, porém Jorge parecia cansado demais para se dar ao trabalho de fazer qualquer comentário.

Ela era tão pequena. As vezes Fred achava que acordaria e iria descobrir que nada daquilo havia passado de um sonho. Seu peito ficava apertado até Hermione encontrá-lo antes do café e confirmar de que tudo aquilo era real, que realmente podia abraçá-la e beijá-la sempre que quisesse – contanto que seus pais não estivessem por perto. A amava. Mais do que fazer produtos para sua loja, mais do que Quadribol, mais do que voltar para a escola. Não ia suportar perdê-la, não haviam garotas assim em nenhum outro lugar. Era ela! Beijou o topo da cabeça de Hermione com gentileza: fora a primeira vez que limpara o quarto, e a primeira vez que dormia com uma namorada. Lembrou-se das doces palavras "eu também amo você" e suspirou: nem que lhe custasse a própria vida, a faria feliz mais do que qualquer outro.

~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..

**N.A.: Hey, Cheff! É, fiz um cap. extra! Não, não vou seguir e descrever como Fred e Hermione mantiveram o namoro na escola XD...Mas fico imaginando quantos de vocês tiveram pensamentos pérfidos até descobrirem que eles iam apenas limpar o quarto. NÃO MINTAM PRA MIM! XD**

**Bom, gente, agora é o fim mesmo. **

**Ines G.: já disse no cap. anterior: muito obrigada por estar comigo até o fim. Seus comentário sempre foram tão fofos *0* Fico muito agradecida, espero que goste desse último cap. =D**

**Demon Yami U.: Claro, ué! os gêmeos são maravilhosos, tinha que ter um momento mais ousado. Mas não fique triste: coloquei o cap. extra**

**YukaCharlie: É, como já disse, não vou fazer a continuação =/ Mas a Hermione tem que cumprir o dever dela, certo? Afinal é da boca de Fred Weasley que estamos falando **

**justaweirdo...(oh, you got it): Polegares! Tô fazendo mais uma, da uma olhada na minha página!**

**Ms. Alves: recebeu meu recado ;)? Beleza...Qualquer duvida, me manda a pergunta. E valeu pelos alogios!**

**UchihaItachi: Bobão, não vou dizer nada u.u...Brinks, valeu, darling**

**Agora é o fim mesmo!**

**Estou lançando uma fanfic nova, se quiserem, dêem uma olhada no meu perfil, o nome é : Os Irmãos Infernais! Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto desta aqui ;)**

**Bjão e obrigada!**


End file.
